Together Forever
by Draco Blade
Summary: One week after ToS ends, Lloyd and Sheena embark on a new journey together. And, as the danger increases, so does their love for eachother. A tale of two lovers, and the demon that persues them. SheenaxLloyd.
1. Setting Out

1**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tales of Symphonia, any of its characters, or any of its themes or rights. But I wish I did.

**A/N: **This is my very first fan fiction ever! It's a story of Lloyd's and Sheena's journey together after the end of ToS. It's a mixture of romance and humor, with some action in it. This is my very first fan fiction, so please R&R. I'm open to any praise or advice. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Setting Out**

It was a beautiful spring day in Iselia. The sun was out and the flowers were in full bloom. The sun shone through the trees and onto the small wooden village in the Iselia Forest. Dirk's Cabin. It had been one week since Mithos' defeat and peace had finally come to Symphonia.

Lloyd Irving, the hero who had defeated the Dark Angel, was outside paying his respects to his mother. Kratos had just left with Derris-Kharlan and Lloyd was preparing for his new journey. A new quest to bring peace to Symphonia and to destroy the remnants of the Exspheres. And he was going with his best friend, Sheena. Who had just snuck up behind him and scared the heck out of him.

"Oh, Sheena! You startled me," Lloyd stammered, heart still pounding from his fright. He hadn't seen or heard her come up. After knowing her for months already, he still got frightened when she did that.

"Sorry, Lloyd," Sheena said sympathetically. "I guess it's still just a Mizuho habit!". Lloyd and Sheena both laughed. "So, are you ready to go," she asked.

"Yeah, almost. I just need to go get some things from inside the house and say bye to Dad. Then we can leave," Lloyd answered.

"Oh...well," Sheena started. "I'm a little tired from my trip from Mizuho. Could we just spend the night," she asked hopefully. She wanted to spend as much time with Lloyd as possible.

"Sure," Lloyd answered enthusiastically. "We're having dinner soon. It's Dad's favorite stew!". Sheena replied, "WOW! Sounds good!". "Yeah, come on, I'll introduce you to Dad!"

Lloyd took her hand and led her into the cabin. Sheena blushed as he held her hand. The truth was, both of the heroes cared for each other more than they let on. Lloyd had been unable to think about anything other than Sheena for the past week and was excited now that she was here. Sheena, likewise, loved Lloyd with her own heart, but had trouble showing it. She had tried, though! Lloyd was just too oblivious to notice.

"Hey, Dad! DAAAAD," screamed Lloyd. Dirk wasn't on the first floor. Lloyd wanted to introduce him to Sheena. That, and he was hungry for dinner.

"Aye, I'm comin' lad. No need to shout," exclaimed Dirk as he entered the room from his workshop. Then he noticed the beautiful girl holding Lloyd's hand. "Aye, and who might this fair lass be," asked Dirk.

"Dad, this is Sheena. Remember? She's the one that's going on the trip with me," answered Lloyd.

Dirk smiled and replied, "Ah yes, I remember now. Lloyd has quite the crush on ya lass!". Dirk couldn't help but laugh.

"Really?" asked Sheena jokingly. Her smile grew wider and she punched Lloyd in the arm playfully to hide the fact she was blushing.

"Daaad...shut up about that," Lloyd whispered, not able to believe that his dad had just said that in front of Sheena. He, too, began to blush.

"Awright, awright, I'm sorry. Sit down, sit down! I have dinner ready," Dirk replied. He couldn't help but smile.

The three sat down to enjoy their meal. Disk's stew was famous throughout Iselia and both Sheena and Lloyd were looking forward to it. Dirk served three huge bowls of stew and they all chowed down. Finally, after all of the stew was gone and Lloyd was licking his bowl dry ("Pig," exclaimed Sheena with a smile), Dirk stood up.

"Well, I have some errands ta run before morning. You two think ya can spend the night together without tearin' the place apart," Dirk said jokingly.

"Sure, Dirk. I'll make sure Lloyd gets to bed on time," Sheena laughed.

"Mmey...," said Lloyd, his mouth still full of stew.

Dirk got his backpack and left out the front door. This left only the swordsman and the summoner together in the house. Sheena blushed at that thought. '_I'll bet Dirk did this on purpose so Lloyd and I could be alone_,' Sheena thought. Just then, Sheena yawned.

"I guess I'll head to bed," Sheena said. Lloyd, too, yawned. "Okay, me too. I'm sleeping on the floor tonight so you can have my bed, Sheena," Lloyd said.

"Wow, thanks Lloyd. That's real sweet of you," Sheena replied blushing. "No problem!" Lloyd replied.

Later that night

Sheen woke with a start, sweating. She'd been having the nightmare again. The one with Volt. The one with Corrine's death. She woke up and, without realizing it, began to cry. She missed Corrine so much. He'd been her only friend before Lloyd. Sheena cried for what felt like hours (but was only minutes), until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lloyd...," Sheena whispered as she turned to face him. He was sitting on the bed with a caring look on his face.

"What's wrong, Sheena? Why are you crying," he asked softly. '_Oh Lloyd,_' thought Sheena, '_Will you ever figure it out? Will I ever be able to tell you how I truly feel_?'.

"Oh Lloyd...," whispered Sheena. "It's Corrine!". She then let out another sob and fell into his open arms. He hugged back caringly.

"Sheena...," started Lloyd, "I know it's hard, but please don't be sad. Remember what Verius said. He will always be alive in your heart!"

"I know, but...I just miss him so much," she said before letting out another sob. She hugged onto Lloyd even tighter than before.

"Sshhhhh...it's okay," said Lloyd, "I miss him, too."

"Thank you Lloyd," replied Sheena quietly, "Thank you..."

Lloyd felt her fall asleep in his arms. '_Poor Sheena_,' Lloyd thought, '_She's lost so many people in her life. But I'll protect her no matter what!_'. Not wanting to let her go, Lloyd laid Sheena down on the bed and kissed her forehead. He then settled in next to her until, he, too, fell asleep.

Early morning

Sheena woke up and saw Lloyd in her bed next to her. She remembered the previous night and smiled. "Thanks Lloyd." she said as she kissed him on the cheek. He whispered "Sheena...". She giggled. She then went downstairs to take a shower and get dressed. As she got out she went back upstairs and saw Lloyd on the balcony facing the rising sun. She approached him.

"Hey Lloyd," she said, being careful not to sneak up on him.

"Oh...hey, Sheena. It's good to see you," Lloyd said with a grin. "Um, are you feeling any better this morning?" asked Lloyd with concern.

Sheena grinned. "Yeah, I feel much better...thanks to you." She then hugged Lloyd and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Uh...your welcome but, I didn't really do _that _much," stated Lloyd, a blush already forming on his face. "Well, it meant a lot to me," Sheena replied, also blushing. That was when Dirk yelled up, "BREAKFAST, COME AND GET IT!"

"Alright! Fooooooooooooooood," Lloyd yelled as he ran down the stairs. Sheena just smiled. "That Lloyd. Always hungry..."

After Breakfast

Finally, after breakfast, it was time to go. Sheena was just waiting for Lloyd to say bye to Dirk. Inside the cabin, Lloyd had a sad look on his face as he faced his father. "Well, Dad, I guess this is good-bye."

"Aye lad, don't sound so sad. It's not like I won't be seein' again. Besides, ya got more important things ta worry about," said Dirk as he pointed out the window at Sheena. She was leaning against Noishe and humming a catchy tune with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Lloyd said with a new smile forming on his face. "As soon as I'm done with my journey I'll come right back home!"

"Aye, I know ya will lad, I know ya will," Dirk said chuckling. "Oh...and Lloyd, one more thing! I want ya to bring me back somethin'."

"Sure, Dad! What do you want," asked Lloyd.

"Grandchildren!" said Dirk, laughing.

"DAAAD! It's not like that." Lloyd said, blushing as he turned to make sure Sheena hadn't heard.

"Sure it isn't, Lloyd, sure it isn't...," said Dirk. "Just be careful, and take good care of Sheena, Lloyd. She likes ya more than she lets on."

"Yeah, I know..." Lloyd said quietly as he walked towards Sheena.

"Aye, lass! Take good care o' Lloyd now. He needs it!" Dirk yelled to Sheena.

"Sure thing Dirk! I'll bring him back in one piece!" Sheena answered. And with that, the couple left on Noishe, waving good-bye to Dirk.

The two laughed as they recounted stories from their past journey. Lloyd was busy explaining to Sheena about the time he was caught peeping at the hot springs.

"I'm telling you, it was Zelos! I chased him away!" Lloyd explained. He'd told her this a dozen times before, but she never believed him.

"Sure it was, Lloyd," She said disbelievingly. "You just wanted to see me naked, didn't you?" she joked.

"NO! I wouldn't do something like that!" Lloyd answered. They both laughed. A long silence followed.

"Um, Lloyd," said Sheena, breaking the silence, "I just wanted to thank you again for last night."

Sheena...," started Lloyd. "Sheena, I promise I'll protect you no matter what! Just like Corrine did!" He took a big breath and continued, "I...I would protect you to the death Sheena..."

"Oh, Lloyd...," Sheena suddenly jumped up and hugged Lloyd, kissing him on the cheek again. "Thank you..."

Alright then!" said Lloyd. "Let the journey begin! Onto Triet!"

**A/N:** So, what did you think? Please R&R. I'm open to any questions or comments. I want to know what you think! Peace out for now!


	2. Triet

1**Disclaimer: **I **still** do not own Tales of Symphonia, any of its characters, or any of its themes, and I probably never will!

**A/N: **Alright, I finally got chapter 2 up and running! I plan on writing at least one chapter a week (maybe more!), and I plan on writing a total of 11 chapters (Ten story chapters and one epilogue). I want to personally thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Thanks for all of the compliments and advice! You guys rock! Okay, now on to chapter 2!

**Chapter 2: Triet**

"What do you mean you only have one room left?" Lloyd yelled. He looked over at Sheena for some support. The two had only arrived in Triet minutes ago and had gone straight to the inn for a good night's sleep. They expected to start their real journey in the morning. What they didn't expect was an innkeeper with a bad attitude and only one spare room.

"I'm tellin' you, I only got one, small room!" the innkeeper said grumpily. "People been pourin' in here like mad lately!"

"Come on! You have to have at least one other room! There are two of us!" Lloyd exclaimed. He was tired of arguing with this innkeeper. He just wanted to go to sleep in a decent room.

"Well then, I guess you'll be bunkin' together tonight!" The innkeeper was thoroughly ticked with this couple now. The two might of come to blows if Sheena hadn't intervened.

"We'll take it!" she said and handed the gald to the innkeeper. "How bad can one small room be?" she asked Lloyd innocently. He just smiled.

Five minutes later

"There's only one bed." Sheena couldn't believe it. This had to be the only room in the entire inn with only one bed. "That means..."

"We have to sleep together..." Lloyd finished. Both of them immediately blushed. Who wouldn't? "Um...how about I go change in the bathroom down the hall, and you can change in here?" offered Lloyd, trying to make the best of their situation.

"Sure, thanks," responded Sheena, still blushing. As soon as Lloyd left, she began to change into her traditional Mizuho night robe. Lloyd soon knocked on the door. "Come in!" Sheena replied. Lloyd walked in wearing custom-made red and black pajamas.

"Sorry if I look a little goofy..." stated Lloyd as he saw Sheena giggle.

"Not at all. I think you look kinda cute," Sheena said, a smile forming on her lips.

"Th-Thanks, Sheena. I really like your...uh...robe-thing," he said, looking confused. He had never seen a robe that looked like Sheena's. It was a rather modest purple and red robe with a ribbon in the middle, like her kimono's.

"Thanks, Lloyd. It's of Mizuho design, so it probably looks a little different."

Lloyd looked down at the way-too-small bed in their mediocre room. "Um, do you want me to go in first," he asked. He started to blush. So, of course, Sheena blushed, too. "Uh...sure," she answered, looking away. The two got into the way-too-small bed. Sheena yawned and looked at the clock. It was already 11:30 at night. She turned to Lloyd and said "I really like you Lloyd...". She closed her eyes and moved closer to him.

"I...really like you, too, Sheena," Lloyd said as he shifted uncomfortably (He's not totally oblivious). She was far too close, now.

"Thank you for taking me with you on this journey," Sheena said sleepily.

Lloyd smiled. "Of course. Nothing like having your best friend on a journey!"

"Lloyd...," Sheena started, "Promise me you won't do anything funny while I sleep, okay?"

Lloyd smiled again. It was as if she was talking to Zelos! "I promise," he said, but the lovely Mizuho girl had already fallen asleep, still holding his arm. "Good night, Sheena," Lloyd whispered before he, too, fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Lloyd woke up peacefully around 8:00 the next morning. He looked over and found that Sheena was gone. She had already woken up and left the room. '_How does she always wake up before me,'_ Lloyd wandered. Then another thought came to him. '_Maybe I can sneak up on her just this once,_' he thought. Lloyd hid behind the bed in hopes of catching the ninja off-guard. '_This is gonna be great,_' he thought. Luckily for Lloyd, Sheena opened the door just moments later. Lloyd, obviously without thinking, instantly leaped up at Sheena, yelling "Gotcha!". That was when he realized she was wearing nothing but a towel, as she had been taking a shower.

"Yaaa!" Sheena screamed as Lloyd tackled her. "What are you doing!"

Unfortunately for Sheena, she stumbled backwards and tripped as a result of Lloyd's surprise attack. Unfortunately for Lloyd, his momentum continued to carry him until he landed right on top of the half-naked Sheena. And unfortunately for both of them, that when the inn's maid showed up to clean the room. A long awkward silence ensued as the maid observed the male youth lying on top of the half-naked girl. She was the one to break the silence. "Oh, get a room," she said, and left

"Geez, Sheena, I'm sorry," Lloyd said as he got off of Sheena, blushing. I didn't mean for that to happen.

"What _were _you doing," Sheena asked, confused. She grabbed her towel and pulled it up higher, tightening it. She also blushed.

Lloyd explained. "I was just trying to sneak up on you for once, but I didn't know you were taking a shower, and I'm sorry, so please don't hit me," he said quickly and in one breath. Lloyd was sorry for doing that to Sheena while she was only wearing a towel. He was afraid he was going to get slapped. '_Just like Zelos...,_' he thought

"That was ...actually pretty good, Lloyd..." Sheena finally answered. "For beginners!"

Needless to say, Lloyd was surprised. "So...you're not going to slap me," he asked.

"No," Sheena said, laughing. "Just don't do it again!". Lloyd nodded. "Alright then, let's get dressed and head to the desert!" exclaimed Sheena.

Lloyd nodded with a smile. "Alright then!"

A Short Time Later

The two had been riding around the desert aimlessly until Lloyd got an idea. "Hey, Sheena! Why don't we go see Yuan at the Renegade Base? Maybe he can help us find the Exspheres!"

"Good idea Lloyd," answered Sheena. The two rode Noishe northeast until they reached the base. The renegades, after learning who they were, quickly granted them an audience with Lord Yuan.

"It's been a while, Lloyd. And I haven't seen you lately either, Sheena," Yuan said with a smile. He didn't smile much. He had just finished a transmission and was facing out the window of his office. He wasn't even facing Lloyd and Sheena. "Have you heard from Kratos lately?" he asked.

Lloyd looked confused. "Uh...Kratos left with Derris-Kharlan, remember?"

"Yes, I remember," answered Yuan, "Still, a friend can always hope, can't he? I figured if anyone knew, it would be his son. Parents have that kind of connection with their children." Yuan turned from the window and faced them. "I'm glad to see you are both here. I believed you were looking for the Exspheres, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right," Sheena answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but..." Yuan paused and stared right at them. "Yur quest is over." Both swordsman and summoner stood staring at the mysterious angel with confused looks on their faces. "Huh?"

"You see, after Mithos' defeat, I used my powers to safely detonate every Exsphere except for a choice couple. They are all gone now. Only yours and your friends still have Exspheres."

Lloyd and Sheena stared at each other disbelievingly. Their journey together had barely begun, and now it was already over? Yuan saw this and took note.

"However, I do have something else that I need your assistance on," he said.

"Sure, what do you need?" asked Lloyd willingly. He didn't want his journey with Sheena to be over yet!

Yuan nodded. "I thought you would want to," he said. "I cannot properly explain my problem. I will show you. Can you accompany me into the desert? It's not far, only a day's journey."

Lloyd and Sheena looked at each other and nodded. If Yuan needed help to save Symphonia, they were there.

Later that Night

The three had traveled until Yuan told them to stop. They had set up camp in front of a huge, single mountain at the edge of the desert. They were all huddled close near the fire for warmth. Well, Lloyd and Sheena huddled for warmth. Yuan stood nearby.

Lloyd was the first to speak. "So, Yuan, what did we have to travel to this mountain for?" he asked. Sheena, who was colder than usual for some reason, huddled closer to Lloyd and held his arm. Lloyd, oblivious and unknowingly, put his arm around her.

"Well," said Yuan, "I guess it's time to show you." Yuan walked over to the mountain and placed his hand on it. Immediately, some strange red carving appeared on the face of the mountain, etched into some kind of creepy symbol. Yuan began to chant in an unknown language. Suddenly, the wall of the mountain collapsed and left a huge opening. Lloyd, suspicious of attack, drew his Material Blades and Sheena, following suit, pulled out her favorite cards. Yuan simply said "Follow me" and entered the mysterious cave. Lloyd and Sheena followed him.

"Sheena, what's wrong?" Lloyd asked. She was breathing heavily and she looked very pale. "Are you alright?"

Sheena looked at him and smiled a weak smile. "Yes, I'm fine...I just feel an evil presence from this cave. Shadow is telling me something."

"You are right, Sheena," Yuan answered. He was right in front of them now. "I thought Shadow would sense it. There is indeed an evil in here."

Lloyd looked concerned. "But, what does this have to do with the cave?" he asked.

Yuan smiled. "This is no cave, Lloyd. This is a tomb." He swept back his cape to reveal it. Sure enough, there was a hundred-foot cavern in the mountain. The mountain was hollow. In the center was a huge a huge pool, filled with blood of people long dead. In the center was a huge coffin, built inside of the blood pool. There was a huge crack running through it.

"Has either of you heard of the demon named Destron?" he asked. The couple shook their heads. Yuan continued.

"He was a powerful demon prince who rose from the Underworld over four thousand years ago. He brought with him two cursed blades, the Roots of Evil. He was the one who pitted the elves and the humans against each other four thousand years ago. He was the one who started the Great Kharlan War." He stopped as he heard two gasps behind him. Yuan noted their surprise. "Yes, that's right. He was the one who started the war. And he was the one who we defeated 4000 years ago. However, we were unable to kill him. We were only able to seal him away in limbo. This tomb acts as a portal between Symphonia and Limbo."

So, then, what's the problem?" asked Lloyd. "If he's gone, why are we here?"

Yuan answered. "Because his weapons, the Roots of Evil, are missing. Before we sealed him away, he transferred a great deal of his dark mana into the blades. We sealed them in this tomb. Now they are gone. Someone has stolen them. I sensed this a few days ago, but I arrived here too late. The culprit had already left." Yuan looked at the tomb with contempt. A hard expression flooded his face. "Let us make our leave."

Outside of the Cave

"I will tell you more of this later. I will contact you in Hima tomorrow," Yuan said as he closed the tomb entrance. The mountain once again appeared to be normal. "I have called the other six members of your group together. I will give you a Rheaird, so you can get to Hima." Yuan then noticed Lloyd's apparent lack of a second tent. "I'm sorry, but I do not have another tent for you..." he said with a smile.

Lloyd looked over and noticed he only had one tent. "Oh, that's okay. Sheena and I have gotten used to sleeping together." Sheena blushed, but Lloyd was completely oblivious to what he just said.

'_Ah...young love_,' Yuan thought before he teleported away. "We will meet at Hima tomorrow. Good-bye and good luck."

**A/N: **alright, Chapter 2 is done! As for the 'sleeping together' thing, I'm gonna make it a running theme throughout the story. I'm not perverted or anything, I just thought it would funny! I'm finally introducing a villain (Destron) who will be the main villain of my story. We should see some action in upcoming chapters, but keep in mind , it IS a romance story! Once again, please R&R, your reviews are what keep me goin'! Keep an eye out for chapter 3! Peace Out for now


	3. The Gang's All Here

1**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tales of Symphonia, or any of its themes or characters. I don't think I ever will. I'd let you know if I did. I promise.

**A/N: **Are you ready for chapter 3? I hope you all loved chapter 2. In this chapter, the two finally meet up with the rest of the ToS gang. Yuan also further explains the "Destron Curse" and he reveals some of his mysterious past. And what does his past have to do with Sheena? Read on to find out!

Also, I'm holding a contest for whoever can guess the mysterious culprit that stole the Roots of Evil. Hint: It was character that appeared in the game. All contestants can just guess who it was in their review. The culprit will be revealed at the beginning of chapter 5, so please guess away! Whoever guesses it right will get a congratulations, and I just might write a special chapter in their honor!

Okay, time to read chapter 3! A special thanks to everyone who sent their reviews. You guys are awesome! Now please, read, enjoy, and review. In that order.

**Chapter 3: The Gang's All Here**

"You are gonna wish you hadn't done that!" Lloyd exclaimed as he drew his Material Blades. He and Sheena had woken up only moments ago to find their items being stolen by a group of bandits, and their pet ogres.

"Lloyd!" Sheena yelled. She was still in her somewhat revealing Mizuho night robe. Lloyd was likewise in his red and black pajamas. "Lloyd, hold them off! I'm going to summon a spirit!"

Okay!" agreed Lloyd. "Who wants to go first?". The bandits charged. Lloyd put down two of them at once with his Sword Rain attack, and stabbed another one with his Sonic Thrust. He then attacked another two individually with each blade. Schfooom! Fsssht!

One bandit caught fire, while the other was frozen solid. It pays to be able to both burn and freeze your opponents at the same time.

"Lloyd!". Lloyd looked over to see the last bandit heading towards Sheena. He was most likely the lead bandit because of his extra muscles and the two top-quality blades he carried. He looked like he was going to grab Sheena. And not in a nice way.

"Get away from her!" Lloyd screamed. He suddenly felt uncontrollable rage flow through his body. He felt nothing but anger and rage towards the bandit. Before he realized it, Lloyd was in the air. "Yaaagh!" screamed out the lead bandit as Lloyd performed his Rising Falcon attack. He finished his attack and cut right through the Bandit. The bandit fell, his body separated.

However, Lloyd had forgotten about the two ogres in his rage. The two beasts roared as they ran up, ready to club Lloyd. Lloyd cringed, waiting for the attack. It never came. Lloyd looked up to see Volt in front of him. Sheena had summoned him.

"Now!" Sheena commanded Volt. The two ogres could do nothing but scream in pain as Volt sent millions of volts of lightning surging through their bodies. After about a minute of blinding pain, the fried ogres fell over, bodies still cackling form the electricity.

"Well..." panted Lloyd, tired from the fight. "This has been an interesting morning!"

Sheena could only smile.

Around Noon

"Finally! We're here!" Lloyd exclaimed as the two reached Hima on their Rheairds. "And just in time, I'm hungry!"

"Have you ever not been hungry?" asked Sheena, jokingly.

"Yeah, once. It was a Thursday," Lloyd joked. The two laughed until their Rheairds landed in Hima's opening trail. The two got off and headed for the solitary Inn only meters away. As they entered the inn they spotted four people sitting at a table. There were two half-elves, one male and one female, a blonde girl, and a tall young man with long red hair. Genis, Raine, Colette, and Zelos.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Lloyd said enthusiastically. It had been almost two weeks since he seen his friends. Sheena was equally excited. The two sat down at the table with the rest.

"Hey Lloyd! Did Yuan contact you, too?" Genis asked his best friend.

"Yeah, has he come yet?" asked Lloyd in reply.

"No, he hasn't," Raine said worryingly. "And we just received word that Regal and Presea will be late. They were held up in Altamira."

"Hey, bud!" said Zelos as he gave Lloyd a gruff pat on the back. "What have you two been up to?"

"We went on a journey together, until we met with Yuan," Sheena said. She could feel a blush forming on her face as she realized what she just said. This did not go unnoticed.

"Gee, when's the wedding you two?" Genis said, laughing.

"Yeah, I'll have to go to Meltokio to get my tux!" Zelos said, joining in with Genis' laughter. Though it must have been hard, Raine managed to smack both of them at the same time.

Lloyd and Sheena both began to blush even deeper than before. "We are not going out!" they both said at the exact same time.

Genis, still laughing exclaimed "See! You're already perfectly synchronized!". This resulted in another smack from Raine.

Zelos joined right in again. "Hey, Lloyd, word of advice! They usually stop denying it once you get them in bed!". That turned out to be Zelos' last word of advice because the resulting smack from Raine knocked the Chosen unconscious. His head fell forward and banged against the table.

"Oops...Oh, well. At least he'll be quiet now." Genis shut up instantly.

Colette, always the peacekeeping one, offered "Um, why don't we have lunch before the Professor knocks someone else out?". Zelos was just beginning to come to.

Sheena was the first to take the hint. "Sure. Why don't I make some Pineapple Curry? If that's alright with everyone..."

"Definitely!" Lloyd exclaimed. "That stuff is delicious!"

"Okay, then! Six big bowls of curry, comin' up!" Sheena said as she headed into the inn's kitchen.

After Lunch

The entire group leaned back in their chairs. Everyone had a full stomach from eating so much curry. Well, everyone but Lloyd who was busy chowing down on his fifth bowl of curry while Genis and Zelos chanted "Go! Go! Go!" Raine just watched disapprovingly. Sheena and Colette entered the room and sat down. They had been washing the dishes. Finally, Lloyd finished his bowl and belched.

"Lloyd!" Sheena scolded disapprovingly

"Oh...excuse me," said a now tired Lloyd. Everyone laughed.

"So, are you two going to the dance tonight?" Colette asked Lloyd and Sheena.

"What dance?" asked Sheena.

"There's going to be a big dance up at the summit tonight! We're all going. You should too!" exclaimed Colette.

"Yeah, but you have to have a date. It's couples only!" interrupted Genis.

"Well, then I guess **_I_** won't be going." Everyone looked over to see Yuan teleporting into the room. "Yuan!"

"Yes. it is I. I'm sorry for my late arrival," replied Yuan. He took a quick glance around the room. "I have already talked with Regal and Presea. I see all of you are here. Perfect," he said emotionlessly. "Meet me at the summit. I will explain everything there." And with that, he was gone.

At the Summit

"Okay Yuan, what is this all about?" Lloyd asked. All six of them had just climbed to the top of Hima's summit. They had arrived to find Yuan looking off into the distance.

"Yeah, why did you call us all here for?" asked Genis. Yuan didn't even turn around. All he said was "take a seat." They all obeyed.

"Now, as I have informed all of you earlier, Destron was the demon who started the Great Kharlan War four thousand years ago," Yuan began. "He was also defeated by us four thousand years ago."

"Wait, wait, wait," Zelos interrupted rudely. "If Mithos defeated him, how tough can this guy be? I mean, Mithos was strong and all, but we beat him, so what is the problem. This Destron guy can't be too powerful, right?"

"Wrong," Yuan answered. "It took all three of us to defeat Destron, and we still didn't manage to actually kill him. I should also point out that he has been sealed away in Limbo with nothing to do but to gain power. I'm sure he is already significantly stronger than Mithos could have ever been. I'm sure his power has at least doubled since he was sealed."

Lloyd spoke up. "But, it's it not like he has escaped or anything, right? He's still sealed away...isn't he? Has he escaped since we were there?"

No," Yuan answered, "but I told you his weapons, the Roots of Evil, were stolen. Those weapons were cursed with Destron's power and his evil. Whoever wields them may be able to resurrect Destron himself."

Yuan stopped and turned around to finally face the group. All of the members looked apprehensive. "The reason I tell you this is because we must stop this culprit before he or she manages to resurrect Destron. And you are the only ones strong enough to stop him. However, I can only take two of you with me." Yuan was immediately bombarded by voices of protest.

"Why can't we all go with you? We want to help!" Colette said.

"Because only two of you can even hurt him," answered Yuan. "The Destron Curse states that he can only be harmed or killed by the descendants of his defeaters. Since Kratos helped defeat him, Lloyd must come with me."

"But, you said that you needed two people. Who is the other person?" Raine asked, curious. Yuan hesitated to take a deep breath. Finally, he spoke.

"As you know, Mithos never had any children. However...I did."

"You had children!" Lloyd asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes," Yuan said, his voice heavy. "I was married to a half-eleven woman for a short time. I kept it a secret even after her death, but we did have one child. A daughter..." Yuan stopped and scanned over the group. His eyes stopped on Sheena. "Sheena, you are my daughter."

Silence. Every head turned to look at Sheena who had a frightened look on her face. She looked up at Yuan, tears forming in her eyes. '_Yuan...is my fa-father!_,' she thought. '_How can this be possible?_'. She was suddenly overwhelmed with fear. She couldn't believe it. All this time and he never told her! She couldn't bring herself to speak.

Yuan anticipated what she was feeling and spoke. "I left you in Mizuho to protect you from Mithos and Destron. I'm sorry, but you will be accompanying me and Lloyd." He turned and started to slowly walk away. "I'm sorry."

"Wait," Genis spoke up. "If you only needed Lloyd and Sheena, why did you call us?"

Yuan answered. "It is possible we will die fighting. I wanted Lloyd and Sheena to have one last week together with their friends."

He began to teleport away. "Please take care. I will contact you in one week." He stopped and looked at Sheena. She was holding onto Lloyd and crying softly. Lloyd had his arm around her. He was attempting to comfort her, but to no prevail. He knew exactly what she felt like.

"Sheena, my daughter," Yuan said softly. "...I'm sorry." And with that, he was gone.

That Evening

"Admit it, you like her!" Genis said, laughing. He and Lloyd were sharing a room in the inn. Genis was all dressed in his outfit for the dance, and Lloyd was busy changing into his. He was worried about asking Sheena to the dance. And Genis wasn't helping.

"I'm telling you, we are only friends! And besides, who are you going with?" Lloyd said, trying to change the subject.

"Presea!" Genis said dreamily. "She and Regal arrived an hour ago and she agreed to go with me! When are you asking _Sheenie_?". Genis laughed at his own little nickname for Sheena.

"Stop bugging me! And that isn't her name," Lloyd said as he left the room, thoroughly ticked at Genis. But he couldn't blame the annoying half-elf. He _was _spending a lot of time with Sheena. He started heading towards the room Sheena and Colette shared. Sheena had been really depressed lately, because of Yuan. He was determined to cheer her up. He was about to knock on the door when Colette left the room in her 'My Fair Lady' dress. She saw Lloyd and smiled.

"Oh, hi Lloyd," she said, "Have you come to ask me out?"

"Huh? I...uh, well," Lloyd stuttered. He wasn't expecting this. He just wanted to talk to Sheena. But, he didn't want to upset Colette either. "Actually, I'm...uh, here to, uh..."

Colette laughed. "I'm only joking! I know you're here for Sheena!" she laughed. "I just felt like saying that. Sheena is inside our room." Colette turned and began to run down the hallway.

"I'm going with Zelos!" she shouted before disappearing out the door. Lloyd laughed. '_Zelos **would** ask her out, wouldn't he_?' he thought, laughing to himself. '_Wait a_ _minute...she dumped me for Zelos_!'

Lloyd turned and faced the door again. Once again, the door opened before he could knock, and this time Sheena came out in her 'You Look Great' outfit. They bumped into each other and blushed. "Oh...hey". "Hey." They looked at each other and smiled. Lloyd was the first to speak.

"Wow, Sheena! You look great," he said. She giggled.

"Lloyd, that's the exact same thing you said to me at the party.," she said, giggling.

"Well, it's true!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks," Sheena said. "You look really good, too." Lloyd blushed. '_Well, it's now or never..._' he thought. "Um, Sheena?"

"Yeah, Lloyd?"

"Uh...well, I was wandering if you ...uh...wanted to go to the dance...with me?" he stuttered out weakly. His attempt sounded poor even to him. But, Sheena smiled.

"Sure! I was just going to ask you!". The two laughed and locked arms. They left the Inn and headed to the dance together.

Later that Night

The couple returned to the inn early. Neither of them were big fans of get-togethers. And they were both tired from dancing all night. They hadn't sat down once for hours. They had decided to go to bed early and get a good night's sleep. Sheena was already feeling much better about her Yuan-related incident, thanks to Lloyd.

"Sheena?" Lloyd asked. They were right outside her room. "Are you sure you are okay about Yuan?". He remembered how he felt when he discovered that Kratos was his father. She was taking it rather well.

"Yeah...it's still kinda weird, though," she replied, "I mean, he still doesn't _feel_ like my father." She sighed. "But it helps that you are here with me." She closed her eyes and gave him a gentle hug. "Thanks for dancing with me..." she said as she kissed him on the cheek and entered her room. Lloyd blushed all of the way back to his room.

One Hour Later

It had been an hour since they came back, and yet no one else had entered the inn. Sheena couldn't get to sleep. She was very tired, but she just couldn't get to sleep. She felt as if something was...missing. She suddenly figured it out. '_I can't believe I'm even thinking of doing this..._' she thought.

She got up and left her room. She walked across the hallway to Lloyd's room and knocked on the door. Lloyd answered the door instantly.

"Oh, hey Sheena! Are you still up?" Lloyd asked. He hadn't gotten any sleep either from the looks of it.

"Yeah, I can't sleep. Can you?" Sheena asked. Lloyd shook his head.

"Well, can I - can I sleep...with you?" she asked, blushing. So, of course, Lloyd blushed, too. "Uh...sure, come on in."

The two entered the room and Lloyd closed the door. Sheena slipped under the bed covers, and Lloyd followed shortly after. Sheena instinctly cuddled up to Lloyd and they both blushed.

"Good night, Lloyd. And...thanks," Sheena said. Lloyd smiled. "Good night, Sheena." They were both asleep within seconds.

About twenty minutes later, Genis opened the door to go to bed. He had been dancing with Presea and he was very tired.

"Hey Lloyd," he said. "You left your scarf at the..." Genis started and ended abruptly. He saw Sheena and Lloyd cuddled next to each other in the bed. He shook his head and smiled.

"You two just can't stay away from each other, can you?". He placed down Lloyd's scarf at the end of the bed and smiled an evil grin. "Wait until Zelos hears about this!"

**A/N: **Aaaand, that's chapter three! A lot of stuff happened in this chapter. I wanted to get at least one chapter with the entire gang together. Sorry Regal and Presea didn't appear much (If at all.) They will both have actual parts in the next chapter. As you can see, I continued the "sleeping together" theme in this chapter (am I a perv or what?) What do you all think about Yuan being Sheena's father? I know it's a big change, but I always thought they acted alike at times. It just seemed normal to me. I'll explain more about that in the next chapter. I hope you all loved this Mega-Fluff chapter because next is Chapter 4: Saying Good-Bye. Remember, send in those reviews and guess who the mysterious culprit is! Peace Out till Chapter 4. See ya!


	4. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: **My plan to own all of Tales of Symphonia is not exactly working out. Namco still owns all of it's themes and characters. In fact, they pretty much own my entire document. Well, except the verbs, adjectives, transitions and conjunctions. I own those. Namco only owns most of the nouns. But, I own the rest! BWAHAHAHA! Okay, I'm done now.

**A/N: **Okay, I'm back. Chapter 4 is ready to be read (hehe...lame puns.) In this chapter, Lloyd and Sheena say good-bye to their friends and begin their journey with Yuan. We also learn about Sheena's mother. So far, a lot of people have guessed who they think the mysterious culprit is. Keep guessing, people! I won't say if anyone so far is right or wrong, but please keep guessing. I want to see everyone's opinion. The culprits identity will be revealed at the beginning of the next chapter.

Also, many people have asked me "Why does the good stuff has to end?" The answer is: It doesn't! I don't know if I made it sound that way, but there is plenty of great suff to come. I still have plenty chapters full of romance, humor, and other...things, to write about. It just happens that THIS particular chapter isn't quite as...fluffy. This chapter is still gonna be good, just not as romantic.

Well, okay this particular author's note was rather long. Sorry. Just as ever, please read and review. All of my readers rock! I haven't gotten a single complaint yet! Not that I want any, but thanks for all of the great compliments! I hope you love my story as much as I loved writing it. I love writing it quite a lot. So, please, read, enjoy, and review. In that order. Again.

**Chapter 4: Saying Good-Bye**

"Good morning, Sheena," Lloyd said quietly first thing in the morning. The two had slept together again. It seems they just weren't comfortable sleeping apart anymore. Genis had gotten sick of their constant sleep-overs and had switched rooms with Regal. Regal was a deep sleeper, and therefore not bothered by Sheena and Lloyds constant night meetings. Zelos hadn't been letting either of them live it down, ether. The last time he had made a joke, Sheena had whacked him and threatened to throw him off Hima summit. In fact, Sheena and Zelos had gotten so bad, Raine had to follow Zelos around, prepared to whack him or shut him up at any moment.

It had been one week since the incident with Yuan, and Lloyd wasn't looking forward to leaving his friends. Lloyd looked down at the beautiful black-haired girl sleeping beside him and smiled. She was more than just his best friend, that was obvious. Lloyd had been with her for nearly the entire week. The fact that Yuan was her father had finally sunk in, and Sheena had been over-whelmed. Luckily, Lloyd had been there to help her through it. He knew exactly what she was going through. He had experienced the same thing only a couple of months ago. It was just another thing they had in common. Mysterious 4000 year old fathers. Go figure.

Sheena began to stir. She opened her eyes and the very first thing she saw was Lloyd's smiling face. He was a good sight to wake up to. She loved him so much, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him that.

"Good morning, Sheena," Lloyd repeated. She was awake to hear it this time. "How did you sleep?"

Sheena smiled. "Very well, but only because you're here, too," she said. She could feel herself begin to blush. So, of course, Lloyd blushed, too.

Lloyd sighed. "Today's the big day," he said, looking at Sheena to see her expression.

"Oh, yeah..." She looked down, unhappily. Learning that Yuan was her father had made her scared. She had been an orphan all her life, and to suddenly find out your father is a four-thousand year Renegade angel was a bit shocking. She had always thought of Yuan as something of a removed uncle, nothing more. She never even dreamed that he could be her father. Lloyd smiled with concern.

"Don't worry about it. Yuan won't be here for a while. You should enjoy your last day!" Lloyd said enthusiastically. Sheena smiled.

"Yeah...you're right, as usual. Thanks, Lloyd!" she said as she got up and went to the bathroom to change.

"You love her, don't you?"

Lloyd spun around and nearly fell over from surprise. He had just finished changing when he heard the deep voice behind him. He turned and saw Regal standing next to his bed.

"Um...what do you mean?" Lloyd said, stalling as another blush formed on his face. Regal smiled.

"It's Sheena. You love her. I can tell," Regal said. He had been watching the whole thing.

Lloyd sighed, defeated. He sat down and buried his head in his hands. "Is it really that obvious?" he asked.

"Yes, at least to me. You should not be embarrassed, though. You two remind me of Alicia and I," Regal said smiling.

"How could you tell?" Lloyd asked. He wasn't ready to admit his feelings for Sheena, but he was glad he was talking to Regal. He was a mature adult. Regal smiled again.

"Well, you two are inseparable. You two do everything together. You even sleep together!" He said as he crossed his arms across his chest. The shackles had been removed a month earlier. "Not to mention the fact that you two blush every time you see each other!"

"Well, what should I do?" asked Lloyd. He had never been in love before. He was new to this, and he had no experience in the matter. But, Regal did.

"Tell her," Regal answered. Then, upon seeing Lloyd's frightened look, he said "But no now! Tell her you love her when you know the time is right."

"Okay...thanks. Regal"

After Lunch

Five hours later, the group was waiting on top of Hima summit for Yuan. Everyone was there except for Zelos, who had been knocked unconscious again. This time by Sheena, who had caught him giving Lloyd fake dating tips. As if on cue, as soon as they all arrived, Yuan appeared. He immediately turned to look at Sheena. Upon his arrival, she had turned pale and held onto Lloyd for support. He wrapped his arm around her. '_Such a gentleman_,' thought Yuan as he looked at Lloyd. '_He truly is the perfect match for my daughter_.'

"I hope you are feeling better?" He asked Sheena with concern. He couldn't bear the fact that his own daughter was afraid of him. Sheena looked up and nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm feeling...better. Thanks to Lloyd," she answered. Yuan nodded his head.

"Yes, Lloyd would know what you are going through," he said emotionlessly. He failed to mention that it was his fault Lloyd felt the same. It was he that had revealed Kratos as Lloyd's father. Yuan sighed. "I'm sorry, but it is time for you two to say good-bye."

Lloyd and Sheena turned to face their friends. They all had sad and worried expressions on their faces. Genis was the first to speak up.

"I just want to say 'sorry that I was such a jerk earlier.' I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," His voice began to crack. "You two are my best friends!" he said as he ran up to hug them. "Good-bye, Lloyd, and you, too, Sheena." Raine was the next one to come forward.

"Lloyd, though you were never the best student, you were always a helpful and reliable boy. You were also a great friend for Genis. Thank you," she said as she turned to Sheena. "And Sheena, though I haven't gotten to know you as well as I do Lloyd, I always thought very highly of you. You were always there when we needed you, and I thank you for that. I will miss both of you." She, too hugged both Lloyd and Sheena. "I'll tell Zelos you said bye, too."

Colette stood up next. She had tears in her eyes. "All I can say is...Good-bye!" She ran up to Lloyd and Sheena and kissed them both on the cheeks. "I hope we can see each other again someday!" And with that, she began to cry. Raine put a comforting arm around her. Presea was next.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't spend more time together. I must thank you for everything you have done. Not just for me, but for everyone who benefitted from you courageous actions," she said sadly. "Thank you and...don't change." She at back down and huddled close to Genis, who blushed.

Finally, Regal walked over to them. But, instead of talking right away, he hugged them in a big bear hug. Lloyd and Sheena looked at each other, confused. This wasn't like Regal. He noticed their confusion.

"You noticed that I'm hugging you. I do this for a reason, as a demonstration. If it wasn't for you two, and the others, I would not be able to hug. I would not ne able to do a lot of things. I would still be shackled. It was through your courage and hope that I was able to accept the past. If it wasn't for your help, I would not be here today. Thank you." Regal finished his speech and stepped away. He whispered one last phrase to Lloyd. "Don't wait too long." And then, he was finished.

Sheena spoke. "I just want to say thanks to all of you for believing in a coward like me. You are all the best friends I've ever had." She, too had tears in her eyes. "Good-bye."

Finally, it was Lloyd's turn. "I also want to say thanks. All of you are more than just friends to me. We've been all over the world together, through thick and thin. We have truly become more than just friends, we're family. So, I'm not saying good-bye to my friends, I'm saying bye to my family.

"Well spoken," Yuan said thoughtfully. "I, too have something to say. I want to give my thanks. It was you stopped Mithos, a task I had been attempting for centuries. You are truly heroes for this world. I also want to give my apology. It was my fault that you were held back so much. I was jealous and angered at the fact that you were accomplishing where I had failed. I apologize for holding you back and causing you unnecessary pain. Good-bye"

And with that, Renegade, swordsman, and summoner boarded their Rheairds and flew off into the afternoon sky.

Hours Later

The three landed their Rheairds in the Ymir Forest. According to yuan, the culprit who stole the Roots of Evil was hiding here in Heimdall secretly. They started the long trek through the forest together. They walked in complete silence until Sheena spoke.

"Um...Yuan?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, Sheena?"

Sheena looked embarrassed, so she looked over at Lloyd. He gave her a smile and a thumbs-up. That was all the encouragement she needed. "Yuan...who was ...my mother?"

Yuan sighed. It was...painful...remembering. "Her name was...Fiona. She, too, was a half-elf." He took another deep breath in painful remembrance. "She was beautiful, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had long black hair and always wore a cheerful face." He stopped for a moment before continuing.

"We met one night in Flanoir. She was a street dancer, performing to raise money for the church. I was there on Renegade business. I fell instantly in love with her. It was as if she was Martel herself. She was an energetic girl, always smiling and moving her hips. We started seeing a lot of each other, until a few months later when she discovered she was pregnant. I took her to the base in Flanoir and hid her from Mithos. She...she died in childbirth." He stopped and looked at Sheena.

"Her last words were to protect you. So, I did just that. I delivered you to Mizuho with a note to Chief Igaguri. He is an old friend. I knew he would keep you safe. I wanted to make sure you wouldn't be found by Mithos, or Destron. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Sheena looked into Yuan's sad eyes. She saw his concern. She looked past all of the guilt, anger, and hardship that he always showed. She looked deeper. And, there she saw his love for her, and his need to protect her. "Yuan, thank you for telling me," she said. She walked closer to Lloyd and took his hand. He squeezed back caringly.

Yuan spoke again, only this time to Lloyd. "Lloyd, I never apologized for what I did to you. I was the one who forced Kratos to reveal himself as your father. No one should have to go through with that. I caused you unnecessary harm throughout your entire journey because of that. I'm sorry."

Lloyd smiled. "Don't worry about it, Yuan. It's in the past now. Besides, friends forgive friends!" he said cheerfully.

Yuan smiled. He didn't do that very often. "Friends..." he whispered slowly. "Thank you, Lloyd."

Unfortunately, at that very moment, a scream was heard from Heimdall. Yuan and Lloyd commanded their Cruxis wings to appear. Lloyd drew his Material Blades, while Yuan drew his double-sword. Sheena took out her Asura cards. The three ran up to the Heimdall entrance to find the city in ruin. The entire town was on fire and only a couple buildings were still standing. A great cloud of smoke rose up above the town. Dozens of elves lay on the ground, dead.

A lone figure stood at the center of all the carnage. He/she held the Roots of Evil in his/her hands. There was fresh blood on the blades. Yuan recognized the figure immediately.

"It's you!" Lloyd shouted out. "It's..."

GUESS WHO!

**A/N: **And that's the end of Chapter 4! Sorry about the cliffhanger, folks! I hope all of you liked this chapter. Like I said, not much fluff. But don't worry, there is plenty more to come, especially in the next chapter. I have a huge chapter comin' up next. Chapter 5 will have a big fight scene, and a huge romance scene between Sheena and Lloyd! You will also get to find out who the mysterious culprit really is. Most people are guessing it's either Abyssion or the guy on Hakenosia Peak. I really want everyone to guess and try to find out who it is! The culprit's identity will be revealed next time.Until then, Peace Out!


	5. Confessions

1**Disclaimer:** I suddenly had this strange notion that I owned Tales of Symphonia and all of it's themes and characters. But, I'm pretty sure that's not right. I'm pretty sure Namco owns all that. Still. Yeesh...

**A/N:** Sorry I left you with a cliff-hanger. I just wanted to build up the suspense (and I think it worked.) I hope all of you liked the last chapter. I also hope everyone made their guess for the culprit. I will reveal who it is at the beginning of this chapter. Thanks for all of your great reviews! You guys are the best readers a guy could ask for. This chapter will have a big fight scene AND a big romance scene. Anyone who has read Holyknightsteve's "Unconditional Love" story will love this chapter.

I also want to give a special congratulations to Bane the Mad Demon Slayer. He was the only person to correctly guess who the mysterious culprit is. For that I give him a big thumbs up and CONGRATULATIONS! I will be writing a special epilogue featuring Lloyd and Sheena in his honor. It will take place one year after my fanfiction. I want to give a special thanks to everyone who took their time to guess. Now, on to chapter 5!

**Chapter 5: Confessions**

"It can't be..."

Yuan couldn't believe his eyes. The being standing in front of him couldn't possibly be the person he thought it was. Suddenly, the figure turned, and all doubt left Yuan. Sheena and Lloyd gasped. The figure in front of them was a person from their past. A person they never thought they would ever see again. It was Botta.

Yuan was in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His partner, and best friend, the Renegade leader who had stood beside him through thick and thin was standing before him holding cursed weapons and wiping blood of his shoulder.

"Botta! It can't be you!" Yuan exclaimed, still not believing.

Botta let out a laugh that sounded as if it belonged to a demon. He had changed. He had an eye patch over his left eye, and his left arm appeared to be covered in a reddish-purple mold. It was the same color as the Roots of Evil.

"Really, then, pray tell, who am I?" Botta asked in his knew, evil voice.

"You...you drowned!" Lloyd said, unbelieving. "You sacrificed yourself to save us!"

"How are you alive?" Sheena asked, obviously surprised.

"And what have you done?" Yuan asked, looking around at the dead elves laying on the ground, slaughtered by Botta. '_This is what we fought to stop, Botta_,' he thought.

"Excellent questions. Both of them!" Botta said, smiling. He smiled a cruel grin that could heve rivaled Mithos'. "It begins at the Remote Island Ranch, I suppose. I know this from Botta's memory, of course."

"Botta's memory?" Lloyd asked. Botta smiled and looked at Yuan.

"Yes, as you can tell from my voice, I am not Botta. I am merely using this body until mine is recovered. I'm sue YOU know who I am!" Botta said to Yuan.

"Destron..." Yuan growled. Sheena and Lloyd gasped.

"Yes, but please, on with the story," Botta/Destron said, laughing. "Botta did indeed sacrifice himself for your cause. His heart was set on it. He was foolish. He did indeed die then, I suppose. He drowned with his men. But, he didn't stay dead."

Botta paused to whipe some blood of of his cursed weapons. "It happened when YOU activated my Mana Cannon!" he said, glaring at Sheena with contempt. She only stared back. "Yes, I am the one who created the Mana Cannon. It is one my...better creations," he said with an evil grin on his face.

"When you activated the Mana Cannon, power surged throughout the entire building. And Botta just happened to be dead right in the center of the Ranch. He was resurrected! He felt all of the Tethe'alla Summon Spirits flow through him. Especially Shadow. Shadow influenced him the most." Botta smiled and turned. He struck at the last remaining building. It was reduced into rubble.

"So...he escaped by quickly blowing a hole in the wall. He swam to shore exhausted, confused, and alone. He knew he couldn't make it to the Renegade Base, so he broke into my tomb for shelter. However, he found much more. He found my Roots of Evil, and we have been one ever since."

"And, now...Now I will have my just revenge!" Botta said as he charged. "IT IS YOUR TURN TO DIE!" Insanity glowed in his eyes. Insanity created from being trapped for 4000 years. As he moved forward, the Roots of Evil magically extended. They were chain swords.

Botta swung one blade at Yuan, the other at Sheena. Yuan blocked ut with a Mana shield, while Sheena used Guardian Seal. Lloyd used this opportunity to attack with his Material Blades. Botta was unable to defend, and thus took the attack head on. He quickly turned and attacked Lloyd with both blades. Lloyd tried to block, but failed. He took the attack in the back.

"Lloyd!" Sheena yelled. Luckily, Lloyd rolled out and was able to continue fighting. But, his back was bleeding. Sheena, furious, ran at Botta and attacked, but Botta dodged it. She attacked with a Pyre Seal, but that, too missed it's mark. Lloyd and Yuan charged at Botta, both on opposite sides of him. Lloyd attacked with his Sword Rain, and Yuan performed his own version of Lightning Thrust. Botta jumped into the air and Lloyd and Yuan ended up attacking themselves. Pain ensued.

While Botta was in the air, Sheena took the chance and attacked with a Cyclone Seal. It struck and sent Botta flying into a tree. Yuan rushed up and began to attack Botta with his Double-Blade. Botta blocked every attack. Except one. It struck Botta right in the chest. Botta let out a growl and used an Explosion. Everyone went flying. When the fires finally cleared, Botta was standing over a wounded Yuan. He was holding a great ball of reddish-purple mana.

"Now, it is your turn to die..." Botta said as he fired the mana blast.

"No!" screamed Sheena. "FATHER!" Sheena ran up to Yuan and flung herself in front of him. Botta's attack struck right in her chest. A huge wound formed, bleeding. She fell over, unconscious.

"SHEENA!" Lloyd screamed with all his might. With the last of his strength, Lloyd tapped into his anger. He used his love for Sheena to fuel the fire in his mind. He performed the Falcon's Crest attack. His attack struck Botta dead on. Botta screamed out in pain. Lloyd's attack had stabbed him through the chest. Then Lloyd sliced off Botta's head. The screaming stopped.

Lloyd stood there, panting until he saw Sheena, fallen. "Yuan, please...help her...," he said before seeing that Yuan was also unconscious on the ground. "I guess I'm on my own here..."

He kneeled down and grabbed Sheena's hand. He looked down at her wound. It was right in the center of her chest, directly beneath her breasts. He would have to remove her kimono if he wanted to save her. "I'm sorry, Sheena," he said as he removed her kimono, exposing her chest. He tried to focus on the wound. It was hard.

He applied a Miracle Gel, but that didn't do anything. Neither did the Elixir. "She needs more mana..." Suddenly, he got an idea. He placed his hand on her wound and used the technique Kratos had taught him. He transferred some of his mana to Sheena. The only problem was, she needed a lot of mana. Lloyd transferred so mush he became to get tired. But, he didn't stop. He continued to transfer mana until he slipped into a deep sleep. He fell asleep next to the half-naked Sheena. "Sheena..."

Hours Later

Lloyd awoke, fully restored. It looked to be about midnight, maybe later. He looked over at Sheena. She was breathing soundly. He sighed with relief. He also noticed she had her kimono back on. He looked to his other side and saw Yuan standing a few yards away. Yuan beckoned him over. Lloyd obeyed and walked over to him.

"I'm glad to see you are okay. That was a very brave thing you did, transferring the mana. It could have killed you," Yuan said, impressed.

"Yeah, I know. But, I had to save her." Lloyd looked at Sheena affectionately. He had promised to protect her. No matter what. He had failed. "I'd do anything for Sheena..."

And then, Yuan said exactly what Regal said. "You love her, don't you? You love my daughter."

This time, Lloyd didn't even bother to stall. He knew it was obvious. He knew he could trust Yuan. "Yes...I love Sheena." He looked over at her with concern in his eyes.

"Tell her," Yuan said. "Now."

"WHAT! Now!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Yuan looked at him with his usually stern face. "Be serious about this. Even though you saved her THIS time, there may be more dangers. An what if something worse happens? Do you want her to die alone and rejected, or happy and in the arms of her lover?"

It took Lloyd quite a while to answer. It was quite a lot to think about. "She...she loves me, too?" He asked, finally. Yuan nodded. Lloyd sighed. "Okay, wish me luck...," he said as he headed towards Sheena. Yuan grabbed him by the shoulder. "You won't need any luck," he said, smiling.

Lloyd gave his thumbs up and walked over to Sheena. She was finally beginning to wake up.

"L-Lloyd, what happened?" She asked. Lloyd smiled and held her hand.

"You took a bad hit from Botta while protecting Yuan. I...I gave you some of my mana to help."

Sheena smiled with some effort. "You shared some your mana. Th-Thanks, Lloyd. That was really brave," she said as she huddled close to him. She sat up carefully and rested her head against his shoulder.

It was time. Lloyd took a deep breath and said, "Um...Sheena, I need to tell you something." He looked down at the beautiful girl resting against him. She opened her eyes and waited patiently for Lloyd to speak. Lloyd looked into her eyes, like he did in Derris-Kharlan.

He saw concern there, for him and Yuan. He also saw loss, for Corrine. He saw fear there, too. He saw fear of failing. Of failing them. He looked deeper. And there it was. Hidden. He saw it. Love! He was sure of it.

"Um...Lloyd, this is kind of embarrassing. Weren't you going to tell me something?" Sheena asked, embarrassed. She started to blush as the handsome hero looked into her eyes. He sighed.

"Yeah, I need to tell you something I should of told you a long time ago." Lloyd took a deep breath. "Sheena, I...I love you!" he said, tears forming in his face.

Sheena looked up at him. Did he really just say what she thought he said. Yes! "Lloyd...Lloyd, I love you, too!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him. Lloyd hugged back. And soon, they shared their first kiss as lovers. It was the greatest thing in the world. The two never wanted to let go. They could 've kissed like that forever, but lack of air forced them apart. But, soon they were locked again.

From ten yards away, Yuan watched them. They were perfect for each other. He smiled. He wasn't used to smiling so much. '_Fiona, if only you were here to see this. Our daughter has finally found true love!_.' He thought. '_I'm sure that Kratos would approve of this as well. If only you wee here, friend_!' Yuan left the couple, still kissing, and walked into the Ymir Forest.

Finally finding an ideal location, he performed a summoning. He summoned Verius.

"Father of Sheena Fujibayashi! For what have purpose have you summoned me?" Verius said in his heavenly voice. "I make no pacts. I accept only vows of the heart."

"I know," Yuan said. "I make this vow for my daughter, Sheena, and Lloyd Aurion Irving. I ask you for a wish. A wish of the heart." Verius thought for a moment.

"Proceed," was all he said.

"Very well, thank you." Yuan cleared his throat. Talking to Summon Spirits was sometimes rather annoying. Too many rules. "I, Yuan Fujibayashi, make this wish for my daughter, Sheena, and for Lloyd Aurion Irving. My wish is for the two mentioned to love each other for their entire lives. I wish for their love to be eternal. I ask this of thou, Verius, Summon Spirit of Heart."

Yuan looked up, hoping to see Verius' approval of the wish.

"Your wish can not be granted," Verius said, unemotionlessly.

"Why not!" said Yuan, losing his composure. Verius smiled and then...laughed.

"Because there is no need."

"What do you mean?" Yuan asked, curious.

"What you have asked for is already a reality," Verius answered. Yuan smiled.

"You mean...they already have eternal love for each other?" he asked.

Verius smiled again. "Correct." And with that, he walked over to Lloyd and Sheena, now asleep in each other's arms. He whispered his blessing. And then, he vanished. And Lloyd and Sheena just slept on, holding each other, dreaming of the next morning. When they would be to see their lover's smiling face once again.

**A/N:** So, what do you think? I told you this would be a spectacular chapter. A big fight scene with the transfigured Botta, AND Lloyd and Sheena confessing their love. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. Once again, thanks to all for reviewing. Keep em' coming! I hope the culprit surprised everyone. I had to think about who it would be for quite some time before I even started the fanfiction. Once again, CONGRATULATIONS to everyone who guessed it was Botta (Bane the Mad Demon Slayer). Next chapter will feature a big surprise! Keep a watchful eye out for Chapter 6: Sacrifice! Peace Out, homies!


	6. Sacrifice

1**Disclaimer: **Tales of Symphonia and all of its themes and characters belong to Namco. Not me. I only own this plot. Which is good enough. For now...

**A/N: **Wow! It seems everyone is really loving my fanfiction! I've gotten an average of ten reviews every chapter. That's pretty good for my first fanfic, huh? Keep those reviews comin' folks. The more reviews I get, the happier I am. And I usually write fanfictions when I'm happy (wink, wink.)

I hope you all loved the action and romance in the last chapter, because we have a big surprise in this chapter- someone DIES! That's right, big surprise. And, of course, I have even more Sheena and Lloyd romance parts. That's what the story's about, right?

By the way, I have decided that I will have eleven chapters in the story, followed by an epilogue. That's twelve chapters overall. I will be updating more regularly because I'm going on a two week vacation in the end of June. I want to be able to at least finish chapter ten or eleven by then. Wish me luck! Read on and enjoy.

**Chapter 6: Sacrifice**

"Why, Botta? Why did you have to do it?" Yuan asked as he looked down at his former comrade. Botta's body had a huge hole in it from where Lloyd had stabbed him. And, of course, his head was missing. Lloyd had taken care of that, too.

'_Why did he do it_?' Yuan thought. '_He was my friend! How could Destron do this to him_?'. He and Botta had always been together. They were the great leaders of the Renegades. And Botta had been his best friend. Yuan sighed. As Lloyd had said, it was in the past now.

He looked over to where Lloyd and Sheena were sleeping. The two were fast asleep in each other's arms. Their faces were merely centimeters apart. Yuan smiled. The two had finally admitted their love for each other last night. They would wake up happy, he was sure of that. He missed the time when he, too, was in love. But, that was over two decades ago. It was too painful.

He studied Sheena and Lloyd. He truly had never seen a more happy couple. And he knew Lloyd was perfect for his daughter. '_I might even get grandchildren_!' he thought with a laugh. That was something he didn't think about often. He walked over and felt Sheena's hand. He sighed in relief. She was fine. She was recovering spectacularly. Probably the angel blood in her. He had been worried that she would not make it to morning. And he was right. It wasn't Lloyd's mana that had pulled her through. It had been his love.

It was about time they were together. He smiled again. He was starting to do that a lot now. He looked down at Sheena. She was smiling. She grabbed Lloyd's hand, which was resting on her hip, slowly, dreaming. Lloyd squeezed back affectionately. A beam of light broke through the forest canopy. It was morning.

Lloyd began to stir. He woke up and immediately smiled. His lover was mere inches away. It was a good sight to wake up to. He paused and kissed Sheena on the cheek. She smiled again and squeezed his hand. Lloyd looked up and saw Yuan watching them.

"Yuan! Is she going to be okay?" he asked with concern. Yuan smiled. Again.

"Yes, she will be fine. Thanks to you," Yuan answered. "It seems your love for her helped pull her through. My daughter really loves you, Lloyd."

Lloyd looked down at the beautiful summoner resting against him and smiled. "Yeah...I know." Soon, Sheena also began to wake up. Lloyd blushed as she rubbed her eyes awake.

"I'll leave you two alone," Yuan said as he headed towards the forest.

Sheena woke up just as he left. She looked up at the handsome knight smiling at her and blushed. Some things never changed.

"Did you sleep well?" Lloyd asked. He still couldn't come up with subject material. Sheena didn't seem to notice. She just smiled and moved closer to Lloyd. She rested her head against his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Yes, I slept well. Thanks to you," she said as she moved up to kiss him. "It seems that I just can't sleep without you!" The two laughed and shared another kiss. They were always happy when they were together.

"Lloyd...did you really mean everything you said last night?" She asked cautiously. He just smiled.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't lie to you. I said I love you and...I meant it. I love you!"

"Thanks for telling me, Lloyd," she said as they both blushed.

"I'm just sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I didn't mean to make you worry," Lloyd said with concern. Sheena laughed. She bent up again to lay on top of Lloyd. They kissed again, this time for quite a while. When they finally stopped kissing, Sheena rested her head on his chest and just laid on top of him. He stroked her back as she began to hum a tune. The couple could have laid there forever if Yuan hadn't suddenly reappeared.

"I'm sorry to interrupt what must be a most...pleasant moment," he said. The two blushed and Sheena got off from on top of Lloyd. They still held hands. "But, I suggest you both take the chance to wash a bit. You are both quite dirty." He was right. Both Lloyd and Sheena were filthy from the previous day's battle. "There is a pond not too far from here in the forest. Go bathe there. Sheena take this," Yuan said as he handed her a special gel. "Apply this to your wound. It will help seal it. Return here when you two are done."

The couple looked at each other and nodded. The two headed into the forest. It wasn't long before they reached the pond that Yuan had mentioned.

"Uh...Lloyd could you turn around?" Sheena said as she took off her ribbon. And then, Lloyd said the most oblivious thing he had ever said.

"Why?" he asked. Sheena just stared at him until he got it. "OH! Uh...sure thing, sorry."

He turned around, blushing. He hit himself for being so oblivious. Still. The two began to undress. Sheena began to remove her kimono. Lloyd heard this and couldn't resist. He slowly turned his head juuuust so he could see Sheena. Suddenly, a hand slapped over his eyes. "Hey! What the..."

"And you called Zelos a peeping Tom!" Sheena said, laughing. She kept her hand pressed against his eyes, making sure he couldn't see her naked body. He only had his shirt off. "You're not sneaking up on me unsuspecting this time! You promised!" she said, smiling. Not as if he could see it though.

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry. I couldn't resist," Lloyd said. He felt terrible. He was becoming more like Zelos everyday. That worried him. He felt bad. That is, he felt bad until Sheena kissed him. A naked ninja kissing a blinded swordsman. They definitely didn't want Yuan to see this.

"Okay, now can you bathe without looking at me?" she asked. He smiled.

"I dunno..." he said. Sheena kissed him again. "Okay!" The two laughed and turned away. They began to bathe. Lloyd suddenly got a strange feeling.

"Why does it feel like someone is watching me?" Lloyd said with a grin. He heard a giggle behind him as Sheena splashed him.

Half-an-Hour Later

The couple returned from the forest and began to walk towards the ruins of Heimdall. They were playfully pushing each other. Sheena had put on Yuan's special gel. It had almost completely sealed up the wound. The two walked up to where Yuan was waiting. Oddly enough, he was hunched over and...shaking.

"Lloyd, Sheena...help me..." he stuttered out.

"Yuan! What's wron-YUAN!" Lloyd shouted. Sheena screamed. The two looked at Yuan. He was completely pale and shaking uncontrollably. His skin was turning red and tight. And in his hands were the Roots of Evil.

"Father!" Sheena shouted as she approached him.

"I was...trying..to secure them..." Yuan stated weakly. "I can't...control...it!" And suddenly, Yuan attacked them. He turned and swung the Roots of Evil with tremendous force. Sheena dodged out of the way, but Lloyd took the attack. The blades struck his leg, right above his knee. He screamed out in pain. Yuan's voice suddenly changed. It became deep and raspy. It became cold, and dark. It became evil. It became Destron's.

"Finally! I have enough mana to escape this accursed dungeon," Yuan/Destron said. Lloyd and Sheena gasped as a dim, holographic figure began to overlap Yuan's body. It was the most frightening being they had ever seen. It stood seven feet tall and was a deep purple in skin color. Its skin was covered by glowing, red markings. It had two short goat horns growing out of his forehead, and four sharp claws for toes. Three on the front of each foot, one on the back. It had two muscular arms and two strong looking legs. It was Destron's ghostly image.

"This world is finally mine!" Destron said, his voice still shaking. "My weapons have been returned to me, and I now rule once agai–aaagh," his voice cracked as his image vanished. Yuan's figure returned. He was left with only one thing to say.

"Lloyd, Sheena...kill me..."

"What!" Lloyd said in surprise. "Yuan, why?"

"He is already taking over my body! You must kill me now, or Destron will return!" Yuan said, serious.

"No, Yuan! There has to be another way," Lloyd said, disbelievingly. He had been through so much with Yuan. He couldn't kill his friend!

"There is no time. Do it now!" Yuan shouted.

"No, Yuan...I won't kill you," Lloyd cried.

"You have to! If you don't, Destron will return and destroy all of Symphonia. Is that what you want? To have everything you worked so hard for be destroyed before your very eyes. And just because you were a coward! It's happened to me my entire life. I have watched my entire life's work crumble before my eyes! You have to do it!" Yuan screamed. He didn't have much time left.

"But...Yuan," Lloyd said, defeated. He didn't want to do it. But he knew what he had to do. He drew out his Material Blades. He prepared to strike.

"Lloyd, wait!" Sheena shouted. She stepped in front of him. "Lloyd...let me do it. He's my father."

"Sheena..." Lloyd said with concern. "No, I won't make you do it!"

"You don't have to," Sheena said, her mind set. "Please, let me do this."

Lloyd sighed and dropped his blades. "Okay, Sheena..." he said as he turned. He couldn't watch.

"Thank you, Lloyd."

"Sheena...my daughter," Yuan said as she approached. "I have one last request for you."

"Anything," Sheena said. "Please, tell me Yu-Father."

"Don't name your children after me," Yuan responded. "Yuan is a cursed name. It has been since I was born. It is a name of a betrayer and traitor. A name of a person with broken dreams. No one else should have to go through that."

"As you wish, Father..." Sheena said as she began to cry. Suddenly, she sprouted Cruxis wings. She gasped as the two great, purple wings appeared behind her. They gave her hope. Lloyd also sprouted his red wings. This gave her even more hope. She summoned Luna and Aska.

"Summon Spirits of Light! I command thee to purify the evil presence here!" Sheena commanded. "As you wish." The Spirits fired. A great blast of pure light engulfed Yuan.

"Good-bye, my friends. Take good care of each other..." Yuan said as his body was vaporized. In a few seconds, his entire body was gone.

"I'm sorry, father..." Sheena said, crying.

And then it was done. Yuan's body was completely gone. The Roots of Evil fell to the ground.. Sheena burst into tears and Lloyd ran over to support her. She fell into his arms. She leaned against his shoulder and sobbed. Lloyd comforted her. Sheena felt terrible. She just killed her own father. Whether she had to or not, it just felt wrong. She couldn't live with it. She had only learned she even had a father a few days ago, and now he was already gone. Neither of them could believe it. They just couldn't imagine Yuan being...gone.

"Lloyd..." Sheena said, sobbing, "I'm so sorry..." She kept repeating her apology. Lloyd just held her close to him. He rocked her slightly.

"It's okay, Sheena. You had to do it. It was what Yuan wanted." Sheena just kept crying. Lloyd looked at her with concern. "Here, why don't we go somewhere that you can rest, like Mizuho, or-aaagh!" Lloyd stopped as he cried out in pain. He fell to his knees.

"LLOYD!" Sheena yelled. "Your leg!" she shouted as she saw the wound that Destron had caused.

"It's okay, I'm fi-aaah," Lloyd said as he fell back down. He couldn't use his leg.

"It's alright, Lloyd. I'll take you somewhere, like you said! I won't lose you too!" Sheena said. She got out Yuan's special gel. She applied it to Lloyd's wound. She then wrapped his leg in her sleep robe as a makeshift bandage. She lifted Lloyd onto her Rheaird, while pocketing her own. She gave him one last kiss. "Sheena...thanks," Lloyd said.

Sheena smiled and headed back towards Heimdall. She looked down at the Roots of Evil, lying on the ground. They looked so harmless, but Sheena knew better. She knew of their power. And their evil. She summoned Shadow.

"Shadow! I command thee to place a seal around these weapons. Make sure they are kept safe and only release it if I ask of thee!" Shadow obeyed without speaking. A glowing seal was placed around the cursed weapons. She grabbed the weapons without any trouble and locked them in her backpack. She headed back to where Lloyd was waiting. He was lying on the Rheaird and was just drifting off.

Sheena got onto the Rheaird and grabbed the handle with one hand. She held Lloyd with the other.

"Now, if only I knew where to go..." she said, trailing off. Then, Lloyd spoke up.

"Luin..." he whispered weakly.

"You want to go to Luin?" Sheena asked him. He nodded his head. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright then, we're off to Luin!"

**A/N: **I think I'm getting good at this. We are now officially half-way through my story. That's right, six chapters to go. I hope all of you are enjoying this. In just two weeks I already have six chapters, and over 45 reviews! I'm even on nine peoples favorite lists! Thanks to all of you! I couldn't ask for better readers. Next chapter is entirely romantic. It's a big Sheloyd chapter, so stay tuned. It's probably the most important romantic scene between Sheena and Lloyd.

DO NOT MISS THE NEXT CHAPTER!

By the way, I'm thinking about writing another fanfiction based on the Fake Chosen's group. I probably won't start it until after "Together Forever" is finished, but I want to see if everyone likes this idea. I can't believe no one has thought of this before...

So, please review on my stories. You guys really rock. And, please tell me what you think of my Fake Chosen story. Peace Out until Chapter 7: The City of Love!


	7. The City of Love

1**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Tales of Symphonia, or any of its themes or characters. I wish I did. But, Namco doesn't seem to want to give me the rights. Geez . . .

**A/N: **YOU GUYS ROCK! I'm already on eleven favorite lists and six alerts. You guys really like my fanfiction! I'm honored. I've even had over 55 reviews for six chapters! Some people never even get that much! Once again, you guys rock. My goal is to get over one-hundred reviews by the end of the fanfiction. Remember to read and review and keep me goin'. I know I can count on you guys.

So far, everyone who reviewed liked my Fake Chosen idea, so I'm going to go ahead and write it. It will be titled "Lousy Imposters" and will be a mix of humor and action. Expect to see sometime in July.

Sorry to keep you all waiting to read. This is chapter seven, and it will be a huge romance chapter. So will the next chapter. This chapter, however, will be one of the most important romance scenes in the story, though. And no, there will be no sex! I just couldn't make myself write about sex in detail. That's not my style. So, please enjoy and review!

**Chapter 7: The City of Love**

"Okay, Luin at last!" Sheena said as she landed her Rheaird in front of the beautiful lakeside city. She had flown straight from Heimdall. It was almost evening, the ride had taken all day. It looked to be about 6 or 7 o' clock. She got off her Rheaird and nudged Lloyd. He had been asleep then entire ride. He was still sleeping. And drooling. And he couldn't have looked any cuter to Sheena.

"Lloyd...Lloyd, we're here," Sheena whispered softly, trying to wake him up. "Come on, Lloyd!" she said louder, pulling on his arm. He still didn't wake. "LLOYD! Wake up!" she yelled, growing angry. She placed both feet on the Rheaird and pulled Lloyd with all her might. He finally came flying off the Rheaird and landed right on top of her. Just like in Triet. Finally, he woke up. And found himself lying on top of a blushing Sheena.

"Uh...did I miss something?" Lloyd said as he woke up, staring down at the blushing ninja.

"Yeah, I was trying to wake you up when you fell on top of me," she said, embarrassed. "Get Off!" she said, agitated.

"Um...I can't," Lloyd said, also blushing. "I can't move my leg."

"Oh..." Sheena said as her face changed back to that of one with concern. "Sorry, here..." she said as she slipped out from underneath him carefully. "Here, grab my hand."

Lloyd reached up and grabbed Sheena's hand with some effort. She pulled him up. "Now, put your arm around me," she instructed. He did so. Sheena helped him walk like this. The two headed into town together. Some people stopped to stare. Sheena ignored them.

"Oooof..." Sheena groaned as they reached the inn.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked awkwardly.

"You...are...heavy," She said, panting, as she opened the inn door. "Ugh, what have you been eating?" she asked.

"Uh, pretty much everything," he said. The two laughed. The innkeeper heard the laughter and turned to them immediately.

"Hello, welcome to Luin! How can I be o service?" the innkeeper said in an all-too-fake cheery voice.

"Yeah, can I get a room? It has to be big enough for both of us," Sheena said.

"Why of course! Would you like,"

"I don't care, just give me the room!" Sheena interrupted, ticked off. She was angry for three reasons. One, she was supporting a 180 pound boy. Two, she was hungry and tired. And three, the innkeeper hadn't taken his eyes off her chest since she arrived. His eyes were glued there.

"Um, very well. That'll be 500 gald."

Sheena grabbed the key and headed off up the stairs. Which was rather hard as she had to support Lloyd. She could feel the innkeeper watching her as she climbed the stairs. She would get HIM later.

Ten minutes later, Sheena had Lloyd in one of the room's beds. They had just finished eating some curry Sheena had made. Lloyd must have been feeling better because he had just finished his third bowl and was reaching for a fourth when Sheena spoke.

"Um, Lloyd, I was just wandering," Sheena said, "Why was it you wanted to come here, to Luin?"

"I always liked it here in Luin. It's always so peaceful," Lloyd answered. "It's also the first place we really met, remember?"

"Yeah, it's also the first place you hit on me!" she said. The two laughed as they remembered Lloyd's first lame attempt.

"Yeah, and there was one other reason I wanted to come here..." Lloyd said, trailing off. But, he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Sheena go up to answer it. And she was greeted by Genis, Presea, and Raine.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Sheena asked as the three came into the room.

"What!" Lloyd said, excited. He was so excited, however, he fell out of bed. "Gaagh..."

Raine saw Lloyd and just ran past Sheena to tend to his wound. Genis, polite as always (snicker), spoke up.

"We were in the area, trying to stop half-elf prejudice. Raine was giving a speech when we saw your Rheaird land. So, we came to help. Presea's been helping us, too."

"Where are the others?" Sheena asked.

"They are in Altamira on vacation," Presea answered. "Where is Yuan?" Presea asked innocently. She immediately regretted it as she saw Sheena begin to cry. Sheena told them the whole story. At the end, all three of them had shocked expressions on their faces.

"So...Yuan is...dead?" Genis asked, shocked.

"...No..." Presea said, unbelievingly.

"Hey!" exclaimed Lloyd. "Don't get mad at her! She just did what she had to do," he said as he bowed his head. "She did what I couldn't..."

Sheena smiled. "Thanks, Lloyd."

"There, finished!" Raine said. They all turned to look at Lloyd's leg. It was now properly bandaged.

"All right, Raine!" Genis said.

Raine smiled and turned to Lloyd. "Okay, now that your leg is properly treated, you should be able to walk fine in just a couple of days. Until then, use this."

"What!" Lloyd exclaimed. "A crutch! I don't know how to use a crutch!"

"Here, I'll help," Sheena said, sighing. She got up and taught him how to use the crutch. He was using it perfectly in just a couple of minutes. He caught on rather quick.

"Sheena, how do you know how to use a crutch so well?" Lloyd asked. Sheena smiled.

"I once broke my ankle on a mission in Mizuho. I had to use crutches for a couple of weeks."

"Wow!" Raine exclaimed. "You broke your ankle when you were young, and now you are still able to perform all of those acrobatic moves so well!"

Sheena blushed, embarrassed. "Well, Mizuho is rather strict about keeping their people in shape."

"Yes, but still," Raine continued. "You must have quite an increased healing factor!"

Raine could have continued on like that for hours and embarrassed Sheena to no end had Presea not spoken up.

"Please, It is rather late. We should get to sleep and rest for tomorrow."

"Sure thing," Lloyd said. "Our room has four beds. You guys can stay here!"

"But, there are five of us..." Genis said. Raine smacked him before he could continue. He suddenly understood as he saw Lloyd and Sheena blush. "Oh..."

The five heroes got into their beds. Lloyd and Sheena were sleeping together as usual. (I can't believe I just wrote that!)

"Here, Lloyd let me help you," Sheena offered.

"No thanks, I got it–whoa!" Lloyd said as he fell over. Sheena laughed. "Okay, you can help."

The two finally got into bed. Lloyd pulled the covers over them as Sheena cuddled up to him. She placed one hand on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. She shared one last kiss before falling asleep.

From across the room, Genis snickered. Raine hit him.

In the Morning

Sheena woke up alone. She go up and looked around the room, looking for Lloyd. She saw the door to the balcony was open. She smiled. She quietly got up and began to sneak towards the door. She wanted to sneak up on Lloyd and get revenge for Triet.

She looked out the door and saw Lloyd staring out into the sunset. He was leaning on the railing. Suddenly, he spoke.

"You don't have to sneak up, Sheena. I can tell it's you." Sheena nearly tripped.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked, curious. She couldn't believe that Lloyd had caught her.

"I just...recognized you," he said as he turned to face her. "You think I wouldn't even be able to detect my own girlfriend?"

"I must be slipping," she said. The two laughed. The two embraced, hoping Genis couldn't see this. After about two minutes, the couple finally stopped kissing and looked out into the horizon.

"Wow..." Sheena said. "Now I know why you wanted to come here! It's beautiful."

"Well, there is another reason..." Lloyd said, blushing. Sheena looked at him, curious.

"What's that?" she asked. Lloyd quickly changed the subject.

"Um, Sheena? Would you like to go on a walk with me?" he asked. Sheena smiled.

"Sure, let's go!" The two shared one last kiss before heading out into Luin.

"Wow, it's even mor beautiful out here!" Sheena exclaimed. It was true. The island city was just waking up. Waves lapped against the beach and the sun was just rising. People were getting up and opening up their shops.

"Yeah, I told you," Lloyd said. "And it's thanks to us that it is this way."

"Yeah," Sheena said. "Um, Lloyd can we go to some other part of town?"

"Sure, why?" Lloyd asked. Sheena blushed.

"Well, the part with my statue is coming up."

"Ah," Lloyd said. He remembered that her statue always embarrassed her. Zelos once said it was something to do with measurements. Lloyd had never understood that. "Sure, let's go this way. I know just the spot." '_Just the spot for my big surprise_,' Lloyd thought.

Soon, the two arrived at the Luin Fountain. Suddenly, Lloyd also began to blush.

"What's wrong, Lloyd?" Sheena asked. He pointed to his statue.

"I guess it is rather embarrassing..." he said. The two laughed. Suddenly, Lloyd blushed even deeper.

"Is something wrong, Lloyd?" Sheena asked again. He was behaving rather strangely.

"No, nothing is wrong. But...do you remember this place? This is where you joined our group. This is where we first became friends, remember. It's the first place we really met!"

"Yeah, I remember," Sheena said, smiling. "You're the one that saved me. You made Raine heal me. That was really brave of you."

"Thanks," Lloyd said, blushing. "Um, Sheena, do you mind if I ask you a...question? A really important question?"

"Uh, sure," Sheena said, blushing. "What is it, Lloyd?"

Suddenly, Lloyd dropped down on one knee (which was actually rather painful). He dropped his crutch. Sheena blushed almost as much as Lloyd. She was confused. What was Lloyd doing?

Lloyd spoke as he reached into his shirt pocket. "Sheena..." he started. "Sheena Fujibayashi, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Would you marry me, Sheena?"

He opened the box to reveal a beautiful handmade ring. It was a gold ring with a purple diamond that shined in the early morning sun.

For Sheena, it seemed as if time had suddenly frozen. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind. Is this real? Am I dreaming? This is what I've been dreaming about! This was the exact moment she had been dreaming about for a year.

"Lloyd...Lloyd, of course I'll marry you!" she cried. Tears of joy came flooding down her cheeks. She kneeled down and kissed Lloyd. They kissed no longer as best friends. No longer as boyfriend and girlfriend. They kissed as soon-to-be husband and wife. Finally they pulled apart and heard...applause.

The two looked around to see a small crowd had gathered in front of the fountain. There were two dozen people there, clapping and cheering. And at their front were Genis, Raine, and Presea. Applauding wildly. Presea was jumping up and down. Lloyd and Sheena both blushed a deep crimson.

"Congratulations!" Raine said, crying with joy.

"Did...did you do this?" Lloyd asked, embarrassed.

"Yep, we all did!" Genis said. "As soon as everyone found out who you two were, they were more than glad to help out!" Everyone let out another cheer.

"But, why?" Sheena asked. She was blushing as much as humanly possible.

"Because we wanted this to be a moment to remember!" Presea said joyfully.

"Now I can say I saw the proposal of marriage between two of the Great Symphonian Heroes!" Raine said, excited. "This will be in history books!" That only made The two blush even more.

Finally, the citizens began to disperse and left the five heroes alone at the Fountain. Genis walked up to them.

"Sorry about that! We just wanted to show our congratulations!" he said.

"We wanted you two to know just how much you mean to us!" Presea said as soon as Genis finished.

"And we fully support your decision!" Raine said with a smile. Lloyd and Sheena both smiled.

"Wow! Thanks, guys!" Lloyd said.

"I don't know what to say," Sheena said, embarrassed.

"Well, we're going to see the others in Altamira tonight. You guys should come, too!" Genis said.

Lloyd looked at Sheena. "Well, do you want to go to Altamira?"

She smiled. "Definitely!" she said as she kissed him.

The other three just looked on as the soon-to-be husband and wife kissed. They looked at each other and smiled. This would be quite another kind of adventure!

**A/N: **Boo Ya! And that's chapter 7! I told you it would be an important romantic scene! Lloyd proposed to Sheena! They're gonna get married! If you don't think that's romantic then your dead inside. I hope you all loved it. The next chapter will be another romantic chapter that takes place in Altamira with the rest of the ToS gang. I should update in two or three days. Remember to review!

I'll be starting "Lousy Imposters!" in July. Until then, I hope you all love "Together Forever". It's been a real blast writing this story. Only five chapters left. Remember my goal is over 100 reviews! I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed. I'm deeply honored. Next up, Chapter 8: Vacation in Altamira. It will be a purely romantic chapter because chapter nine will be a big action chapter. So once again,

PEACE OUT!


	8. Vacation in Altamira

1**Disclaimer: **As much as I would like to, I don't own Tales of Symphonia or any of its themes or characters. Namco does. Darn...

**A/N: **Sorry if I have been updating too much! My reviews have slowed down, and I suspect its because I am updating too fast. Sorry! I will be able to get chapters 9 and 10 within the next week. Like I said earlier, I will be going on a vacation in Europe for about two weeks, so I will only be able to update until the 28th. I will then return from my vacation the 8th or 9th, so I will be able to update with chapter 11 on the 10th or 11th of July. Therefore, you can expect the end of "Together Forever" in mid-July. Sorry I'm keeping it so late!

Once again, Thanks for all of the great reviews. I really hope I can reach my goal of 100 reviews with twelve chapters. So, PLEASE REVIEW! That goes for everyone reading this. The only way I know you're enjoying my story is if you review it!

Now, on to the actual reason you're reading this: Chapter eight! This is going to be another humor and romance chapter because the next chapter is a bit dark and emotional. I got a lot of reviews asking me to have a scene in Altamira, and I full-heartedly agree. Here ya go!

**8: Vacation in Altamira**

"Are we there yet?" Lloyd asked for the umpteenth time. The rest of the group was thoroughly fed up with him now. Genis was tempted to shoot down his Rheaird. The five of them had left Luin hours ago, and they would soon be arriving in Altamira. It was nearly nine o'clock already. And, of course, Lloyd had asked 'Are we there yet?' about two dozen times. The only one not ticked off at him was his fiancé, Sheena, who was smiling her face off.

Sheena had been smiling ever since Lloyd proposed to her the previous day. She couldn't be any happier. "Lloyd, be patient!" she said, hugging him. They were on the same Rheaird. They had been sharing everything lately. Suddenly, she saw it. "There it is, Lloyd! Altamira!"

"Alright! Finally!" Lloyd exclaimed, now excited.

"Yes! Finally..." Raine said as a creepy grin spread across her face.

"What's with you?" Lloyd asked her. She had been acting strange lately.

"Just wait and see!" Genis said, also smiling.

"Uh, oh..." Sheena said. It wasn't good when Genis had that grin on his face. "What did you do!" she asked, growing angry. She was sick of people keeping secrets from her.

"Calm down, Sheena," Lloyd said as he began to land the Rheaird. "It's probably nothing..."

But, as he dismounted his jet, he realized it wasn't nothing. It was something. Something big...

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Wh-What is this?" Lloyd asked, embarrassed. Standing in front of them was a huge crowd of people. All of Altamira must have been there cheering and clapping. There must of been a thousand people! Sheena blushed as she saw the huge crowd in front of her. Lloyd helped her down from the Rheaird. His leg was completely healed now.

"What's going on?" Sheena asked. Suddenly, her question was answered. By an obnoxious, red-haired Chosen. "Zelos!" She said, growling. Lloyd had to grab her waist to keep her from charging at him. She finally began to calm down as Zelos approached them (cautiously.)

"I heard my two favorite lovebirds were getting married! So, I decided to greet you here...formally!" he said. The crowd cheered again. Zelos quickly grabbed Lloyd and Sheena and pulled them through the cheering crowd of people. He led them in front of the inn where two people were waiting for them. Regal and Colette. Colette was jumping up and down and clapping with a huge smile on her face. Regal was likewise grinning.

"Well, it looks like you took my advice, Lloyd!" Regal said, smiling. "You didn't need to wait long, did you?" he said, laughing.

"Congratulations!" Colette said in her usually cheery voice.

"Wow! It's great to see you all!" Lloyd said, excited. Sheena was speechless. She wasn't used to big welcome parties. She gripped Lloyd's hand tightly. He squeezed back affectionately.

"Um...why exactly did you do that?" Sheena asked, still embarrassed. Everyone smiled. Genis answered.

"As Zelos said, our two best friends are getting married!" he said, excited.

"Yes, it is a time for celebration!" Presea said cheerfully.

"However, it is also time for bed!" Zelos said. Silence. Everyone stared at the Chosen as if he had lobsters coming out of ears. "What?" he asked, blinking.

"Usually YOU are the one staying up late and getting into trouble!" Raine said, disbelievingly.

"Right, right, but we have a big day tomorrow!" Zelos said. Colette interrupted him.

"Yes, we have the beach in the morning, then the amusement park, then the big dinner party..."

"And then there's the giant party on Kharlan Eve two nights from now!" Zelos said, finishing her schedule.

"Kharlan Eve? What's that?" Lloyd asked as the group entered the inn. Raine and Genis both rolled their eyes. Lloyd was a terrible student. Everyone knew what Kharlan Eve was! But, Regal answered anyway.

"It is the anniversary of the end of the Great Kharlan War," Regal stated. "There is a party being held at the Otherwordly Gate in celebration in two nights. It is the first time we have had a full moon on Kharlan Eve in over 4000 years!"

"Why is it at the Otherwordly Gate?" Sheena asked, curious.

"Because, it is the first time the Gate has been activated since the two worlds combined together. There is supposed to be a spectacular show!" Raine said as she got that RESEARCH look in her eyes. The others backed away slowly.

"But, where does the Gate lead now?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, there is evidence to support that the Gate leads to another empty dimension," Genis said. "We have found ancient text saying that it leads to a barren pocket dimension on the far side of the universe, once used to banish exiles in the ancient times!"

"Which means," Presea said, "It's the perfect place to get rid of the Roots of Evil!"

"That's a pretty good idea! I didn't really know what to do with them..." Sheena said as she thought about the cursed weapons sealed in her backpack. "If only Yuan was here to see this..."

Everyone bowed their heads in respect. Regal, Colette, and Zelos had also heard about what happened from Raine. They would all miss him. Zelos, of course, was the one that broke the silence.

"Well, anyway, this is Lloyd and Sheena's room! It's the Honeymoon Suite!" he said as he opened the door on the fifth floor. The couple looked around the room in awe. It was huge!

"Wow! Thanks, Zelos!" Lloyd said as he admired the room. Zelos grinned.

"Yeah! And there's even a special bed for 'you-know-what'!" He said, grinning his butt off.

"ZELOS!" Sheena screamed as she dove towards him. The Chosen ran out just in time and closed the door behind him. She began to calm down as soon as he left.

"Wow!' Lloyd said, admiring the room and it's ahem special bed. "I can't wait to sleep with you tonight, Sheena!"

Sheena's eyes got wide and she blushed deeply. "Um, what do you mean?" she asked her oblivious fiancé.

"I just meant that Altamira has notoriously soft beds..." he said. Suddenly, his eyes suddenly got wide, too. He blushed even deeper as he realized what he had just said. "OH! Uh, I didn't, um, mean it like that! I mean, we don't have to, I just, well, unless YOU want to..." he stuttered wildly.

Sheena laughed as she walked towards him. "Not until we're married!" she said as she kissed him.

The two changed and climbed into bed together.

The Next Day

"Come on, you two!" Colette yelled behind her. It was about 10:30 and the group was heading to the beach. Lloyd and Sheena were in the back, wearing the swimsuits they received during their last visit. Lloyd had discarded his flippers and snorkel and had just worn his yellow swimsuit. Sheena was likewise wearing her one-piece strap-on red swimsuit. The one with gaps down the middle of her chest and sides. It revealed quite a lot. So, of course, Zelos noticed.

The Chosen turned to face Sheena and turned, well, "Zelosy" (That phrase is copyrighted! It belongs to Draco Blade Inc., and only Draco Blade Inc. Patent Pending!) So, anyway, he went Zelosy© and started heading towards Sheena.

"My, my, that suit is quite revealing..." he said, grinning. Sheena began to grow angry and would have slapped him if Lloyd hadn't beaten her to it.

"HEY! Hand's off! Leave her alone!" Lloyd yelled, frustrated. Everyone looked at him. Then, they all began to laugh. Even Sheena laughed.

"Wh-What's so funny?" Lloyd asked, confused.

"You're acting just like Sheena!" Genis said, laughing. Everyone else laughed in return. Zelos began to back away, still afraid he was going to get hit. Colette ran up and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Zelos! Let's hit the beach!" she shouted as she dragged the Chosen away. Everyone else soon followed suit. They all split up into different groups on the beach. Zelos and Colette hung out at the Snack bar. Genis and Presea went swimming with Regal as Raine watched from under her umbrella. This left Lloyd and Sheena alone on the shore. The two sat down and began to admire the view of the ocean.

"Wow," Sheena said as she looked out over the ocean. Lloyd smiled. He also loved the view from here. He had always loved the ocean. Suddenly, Sheena began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lloyd asked. She was staring at Zelos and Colette at the snack bar. The two were talking to each other and laughing. Sheena smiled.

"Have you noticed that Zelos is spending all of his time with Colette? He doesn't even look at other girls when she's around!" she said, laughing. Lloyd smiled.

"Yeah, that's not like him..." Lloyd said. She was right. Zelos' eyes were glued on Colette. He hadn't looked away for over two minutes. That was a new record. "Do you think they're, like, dating or something?" Sheena smiled.

"I don't know, maybe," Sheena answered. "Also, have you seen Genis and Presea together?"

"Yeah, I've been wandering about that. I know that Genis has a major crush on Presea. But, why was Presea with Raine and Genis in Luin, anyway?" Lloyd asked.

"I think she's helping them in the fight against racism. But, I heard that she went with them so she could be around Genis," Sheena said. Lloyd smiled.

"I think we started a trend!" he said. The two laughed. Lloyd sighed. "Your laughter always cheers me up, Sheena!"

Sheena blushed. "Thank, Lloyd. You know...we're alone..." she said, smiling. Lloyd also smiled.

"I think I know where your going with this..." he said as he bent over to kiss her. The two embraced. Their love was like a magnet (Ugh...bad similes...) It almost forced their lips together.

From over at the snack bar, Zelos patented, mental "Love-radar" went off in his head. He looked over at Sheena and Lloyd and grinned. He nudged Colette.

"Awwwwww...That's soooo cute..." she whispered gleefully. From the other side of the beach, Regal, Genis, and Presea stopped swimming and looked over at their friends, smiling. Raine looked up from the book she was reading and smiled approvingly as she watched the couple.

And Lloyd and Sheena just kept on kissing, completely unaware that every eye on the beach was glued on them.

**A/N: **And there's your romantic humor in Altamira! I hope you all enjoyed it! As for those of you wandering, yes, I am hinting at ZelosxColette and GenisxPresea couples. I'll only be focusing on SheenaxLloyd, of course. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.

Please, EVERYONE REVIEW! That's the only way I know that you like my story. But so far, it seems you guys are loving it! I have over 65 reviews and I'm on 11 favorite lists. I'm on 7 Alerts! How cool is that? And this is only my first fanfiction!

Heads up, people! Next chapter isn't gonna be as romantic. And it won't be funny, either. It will be a big emotional chapter, much like chapter 4. However, chapter eight will also be an action chapter. As I said before, It will be a pretty dark chapter. Needless to say, it will include Destron. Stay tuned so you can see just what happens in Chapter Nine: Kharlan Eve!

PEACE OUT!


	9. Kharlan Eve

1**Disclaimer: **I wish to one day rule all of Tales of Symphonia, and all of its themes and characters! BWAHAHAHAHA! But, for now I don't. Namco does...

**A/N: **THANKS TO ALL OF YOU! I now have over 80 reviews with eight chapters! That's 10 reviews a chapter. At this rate, I'll definitely have over 100 reviews in no time! WOOHOO! I'm glad everyone has loved the story so much. It's only my first fanfiction, and still I'm on over 12 favorites, 9 alerts, and I have over 80 reviews. YEAH! Remember All-read, enjoy and review, in that order.

I got a lot of reviews from chapter eight, my most so far. Apparently it was a big favorite. I told ya I was good at writing romantic humor! Was I right or what? Well, like I said earlier, this chapter will be a bit emotional and dark. Something BIG will happen in this chapter. Something really BIG.

Just one more heads up. I will only be able to update chapter 10 after this before my vacation to Europe. It's two weeks, and I will arrive back on the 9th, or something. You won't be able to read chapter 11 until the 11th or 12th of July. I'm Sorry! Therefore, expect the end of "Together Forever" in mid-July. The epilogue will come out soon after chapter 11. But, enough about me... What are you doing sitting here listening to me ramble on for! Read the Story! THAT"S what you've been waiting for!

**Chapter 9: Kharlan Eve **

"_Sheena..." whispered the mysterious voice. Yuan's ghostly image appeared in front of Sheena. "How could you kill me, Sheena? I was your friend! I was your Father!" he screamed at her. Suddenly, Yuan's face changed. It changed into a purple-skinned face with goat horns and glowing red markings. It changed into Destron's. "IT"S YOUR TURN TO DIE!"_

"Nooo!" Sheena shouted, waking from her terrifying nightmare. She took several deep breathes before she realized where she was. She was in her hotel room in Altamira. She could hear the waves outside the building, crashing against the shore. She could feel that she had been sweating. Her new night robe was sticking to her. The night robe that Lloyd had bought her the day before.

She looked over at her fiancé, sleeping next to her. He was half-naked and snoring loudly. She smiled. She remembered that he had promised to always be there when she needed a shoulder to cry on. Well, she needed that shoulder right now!

"Lloyd..." she whispered, ruffling his hair. "Wake up!" He didn't budge. "Lloooyd!" she whispered louder. He still didn't even move. The only response whatsoever was that he started to snore louder. "Hmmmm..." Sheena thought. She bent over and kissed him. He awoke immediately.

"What...what I miss?" he asked sleepily. He looked up and saw Sheena hovering above him with a sad look on her face. "Sheena, is something wrong?"

"Lloyd, I had...another nightmare," Sheena said, embarrassed. But, instead of laughing it off, Lloyd replied with concern. He wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Was it...Corrine?" he asked carefully.

"No...it was Yuan," Sheena said as she started to cry. "I keep remembering how I...I..." she sobbed. She couldn't even finish her sentence. "Oh, Lloyd...I didn't want to..." she said, crying. Lloyd hugged her tightly. She kept crying.

"I'm sorry, Sheena. I know it's hard. Believe me, I know. But you had to do it. There was no other way..." Lloyd trailed off as he felt the falsehood in his own statement. They both knew that there had to be another way. They knew it. "Just remember that Yuan loved you. Protected you. And remember, nobody ever really dies as long as you remember them in your heart."

"Lloyd..." Sheena moaned, sobbing. "I just can't face it. He was my father! And I just...just-"

"Sheena...it's okay," Lloyd said, comforting her. "You had to do it. And remember, we're getting rid of the Roots tomorrow night. Yuan will finally be avenged. He'd be proud of you!"

"But, but..." Sheena started before another sob stopped her. "Lloyd...I don't want to lose you, too!" she cried as she hugged him tighter. Lloyd smiled as he held his fiancé close to him.

"Don't worry, Sheena. I'm not going anywhere."

The Next Night (Kharlan Eve)

"Alright! It's starting soon!" Colette cried as she dragged Zelos to the stones. The group was all gathered at the Oherwordly Gate with about a hundred other people. It was Kharlan Eve, the anniversary of the end of the Great Kharlan War. Everyone was dancing and cheering. The party was in full swing. Sheena and Lloyd had already danced for so long, their legs hurt. They, however, weren't as cheerful as everyone else. This wasn't just a party for them. It was the night they were getting rid of the Roots of Evil.

Raine had explained everything. As soon as the moonbeam hit the Gate's stones, they were to throw in the Roots of Evil. This would seal the cursed weapons away in another dimension, where they could do no more damage. No one would ever be hurt by the blades again. Or by their dark master.

Now, everyone was gathering around the stones. It was almost midnight. Finally, the Gate would be activated. Everyone was excited as they wanted to see the spectacular show.

"Alright, it's coming!" Lloyd shouted. "I can't wait!" He was holding Sheena's hand. They were both in their formal dance attire. Sheena squeezed back.

"And then we can finally be rid of this curse..." she said, relieved. Suddenly, the moon began to glow. A beam of light appeared and began to head towards the Gate. Everyone started to cheer and clap as the brilliant white light sped towards the Gate. Fireworks were set off. Finally, the beam reached the stones. They began to glow their white carvings.

"Lloyd, Sheena!" Raine yelled out through all the cheering. "Do it now!"

"Right!" the two said. The couple ran up and Sheena got out the Roots of Evil. She commanded her Cruxis wings to appear. Lloyd did the same. The two each grabbed one of the cursed blades. Together, the two ran up and threw the cursed weapons into the light. There was a huge flash, and then they were gone.

"It's finally over..." Lloyd said, panting with relief. He looked over at Sheena who was looking down at her Exsphere and smiling.

"You've been avenged...father." Together, the two removed their Exspheres. Everyone else had already removed and destroyed their Exspheres. They were the last beings on the planet with Exspheres. It was time. "Good-bye, mother" "Good-bye...friend" As one the two drew their weapons and, with one final strike, released the trapped souls imprisoned within them. Tears began to fall from Sheena's eyes. Lloyd wrapped his arm around her.

Suddenly, the earth shook. Lloyd and Sheena turned to face the gate. The stones were vibrating violently, and their carvings changed. They were no longer bright white. They were now blood red. Suddenly, the entire moonbeam turned blood red. The earth continued to shake.

"Professor, what's happening?" Lloyd asked. She had a bewildered expression on her face.

"It's the teleporters! They've changed polarity!"

"What do you mean?" Sheena asked.

"The Gate; it's not set to send anymore! It's set to receive!"

As the heroes watched, the Gate began to vibrate even more violently. The light pulsated. Eventually, a figure began to become visible inside the beam.

"Look, something is coming through!" Colette said, excited. She thought it was part of the show.

"Why is this happening, Professor?" Lloyd asked.

"When...When you threw the Roots of Evil into the portal, it must have summoned something. Something from Limbo..."

"Limbo..." Sheena said, worried. "Oh no..."

The figure began to step out of the portal. It was holding the Roots of Evil. Lloyd and Sheena gasped as the figure became fully visible. It was a tall, purple figure. It wore only gray leggings and a red belt. It had sharp horns and red markings carved throughout its entire body. It was Destron. The Demon Prince.

"NO!" Sheena cried out. They couldn't believe it. The demon they had worked so hard to stop was standing before them, fully restored. And he was holding his own cursed weapons. He began to laugh as the Gate crumbled behind him.

"Finally...FINALLY!" he shouted out to the now terrified crowd. "This world once again belongs to me!" Slowly, Destron raised his hand above his head.

"Destron, no! Don't do it!" Lloyd shouted as he saw the huge ball of dark mana gather in the demon's hand.

"Hehe.." Destron chuckled. His voice was cold and dark. Just like before. "I suggest you run! SHADOW STAR!"

"NOOO!" Lloyd cried out as Destron fired the bomb at the ground. "GUARDIAN!" Lloyd's technique was amplified by his Cruxis wings. But, it still only protected the eight friends. BOOOOOM! As the bomb hit the ground, dark mana exploded everywhere. The ground caught fire and the evil mana spread like wildfire.

After the dust finally cleared, Lloyd and Sheena looked around. Their friends were alright, protected by Lloyd's Super Guardian. But everyone else was gone. The hundred people that had been there before had been instantly vaporized by Destron's lethal attack. Sheena looked around at the charred island.

"No...this is horrible," she said. She stopped as she heard laughter above her. She looked up and gasped as she saw Destron floating above the group. He had...Cruxis Wings. Deep, black Cruxis wings.

"It's been awhile since I last killed in my own body," Destron said, chuckling. He turned and peered down at the group beneath him. "You two! Seraphim!" he called. Lloyd and Sheena looked up at him with scorn. "It seems as if you two will stop at nothing!" he said as he landed in front of them. "Very well, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you will get," he said with a smile. "If you truly want to try and stop me, meet me at the Source of Mana. I'm sure you know where that is! I'll be waiting," he said as he began to teleport. And with that, he was gone.

He teleported away, leaving the group in shock. The greatest evil the world had ever faced was back. And they would only have one chance to stop him. At the Source of Mana. At the Great Yggdrasill Tree.

The Next Morning

Lloyd got up quietly, making sure not to wake Sheena. The beautiful ninja was lying practically on top of him. She had her leg wrapped around his and her head was resting on his chest. Lloyd slowly got up and carefully moved Sheena from on top of him. He unwrapped his leg from hers. He, very carefully, got out of bed and began to dress. He put on his trademark red jacket and black pants. He had just finished strapping on his swords when Sheena woke up.

"Lloyd, where are you going?" Sheena asked as she got out of bed. She walked over to him, despite the fact she was only in her night robe.

"Oh, I was just...going...for a walk!" Lloyd lied. Sheena raised her eyebrow.

"And you're taking your swords?" she asked.

"Um, well...I, uh..." he sighed. He was a terrible liar.

"You were leaving without me!" she said, agitated. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't want you to get hurt!" Lloyd exclaimed. "I want you to stay here!"

"But, why?" Sheena asked.

"Because I love you!" Lloyd shouted. Sheena took a step back in surprise as Lloyd began to cry. "I won't lose you! I won't get you hurt because of me! I'm sorry!"

"Lloyd..." Sheena said as she walked over to him. "Lloyd, you made a promise yesterday, remember. You said you would never leave me. You said we would always be together!" she said as she wiped away Lloyd's few tears. Lloyd sat down and Sheena sat next to him. "Lloyd, remember when you said that you would always be there when I needed a shoulder to cry on? Well, let me do that for you!" Lloyd smiled as he leaned against Sheena' shoulder. She hugged him.

"Thanks, Sheena. I'm...sorry," Lloyd said.

"It's okay, Lloyd. Just don't do it again. We're getting married soon! We have to understand each other!"

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"But we should still get going soon," Sheena said, smiling. She kissed Lloyd. She changed into her kimono and uniform while Lloyd waited. She no longer felt embarrassed changing in front of Lloyd.

She packed all of her cards. The two were preparing for battle, after all. A big battle. A fight even greater than the one with Mithos. They were going to face off with a 4000 year-old Demon Prince, bent on destruction and bloodlust. An they were fighting him at the Yggdrasill Tree. This fight would determine the fate of all of Symphonia. They had one chance, and one chance only. There was quite a lot of pressure.

"Maybe we should leave early," Lloyd said, concerned. "I don't want to bother the others." Sheena nodded.

"You're right, we shouldn't worry them," She said as she opened the door.

"Well, you still have to say good-bye!" Lloyd and Sheena looked out the door to see their six friends waiting for them outside.

"You weren't leaving without saying good-bye, were you?" Zelos asked, grinning.

"We didn't want to bother you," Lloyd said, embarrassed.

"Bother us?" Genis asked. "We just want to say good-bye!"

"Yeah!" Colette said, cheerfully. "And we can't wait until you get back!"

"Uh, get back? But we might..." Sheena trailed off. Raine smiled.

"Don't even think like that. We know you will win!" she said enthusiastically.

"But, but..."

"We know you will return," Regal said sternly.

"We just wanted to wish you good luck," Presea said.

"Wow, thanks everyone! We promise we'll return as soon as Destron is defeated!" Lloyd exclaimed as Sheena held his hand. The group grinned as one.

"Yeah, we know," Genis said, smiling.

"Give em' hell, troops!" Zelos said, laughing.

"We'll see you soon! As soon as Symphonia is safe once again!" Lloyd said as the couple boarded their Rheaird. And with that, the two left with the cheers and applause of their best friends behind them.

"Yuan...We will win!"

**A/N: **Told ya it would be pretty big. Destron's back, baby! Sorry if this chapter was a bit short, but it was important. It was short and powerful. Kinda like a midget with a machine gun. The next chapter (If you haven't already guessed) is the big fight scene. The chapter will be rather long, and it will be one of the biggest and most powerful chapters. It will also be the last updated before mid-July. Sorry! Now, review away! Remember, my goal is 100 reviews! Oh Yeah!

I hope all of you liked this chapter. Be prepared for a big fight scene and big surprises in the next chapter! Next up, Chapter 10: Showdown for Symphonia! Peace Out, True Believers! (Hehe...Stan Lee is always funny...)


	10. Showdown for Symphonia

1**Disclaimer: **Namco owns Tales of Symphonia and all of its themes and characters. I wish I did. But I don't. Oh, well...

**A/N: **Finally, it's time for the big fight scene. But before it starts, I have some things to say. First of all, thanks to all of you for the great reviews. I have over93 reviews with nine chapters. My dream of over 100 reviews is becoming a reality! Thanks.

Third, I've had a couple questions about Destron's motives. I understand that I didn't really tell them. Basically, Destron's plan is to suck all of the mana out of the Yggdrasill Tree, making him all-powerful. He will then fill the tree with dark mana, thus killing all of the inhabitants of Symphonia. With the land dead, he will raise Niflheim and make it the dominant planet. Thus, making him the supreme ruler of a dark planet populated by demons. Cool...

Finally, as you are aware, this is the big fight scene. I also want to mention that this chapter is rather long. Really Long. This will probably be the longest chapter. There might not be much romance in this chapter because it's an action-chapter.Now, special note: Someone special appears in this chapter. Let's just say that Lloyd and Sheena will have a little help...Now, on to the story. On to the Finale:

**Chapter 10: Showdown for Symphonia**

The two finally reached it. The Great Yggdrasill Tree. The large tree rose up in front of them like a skyscraper. They could feel it's grandeur (heh...cool word.) Lloyd had named it after the Hero of the Great Kharlan War, and the Villain of the Symphonian War. He had chosen the name to honor Mithos' ideals. Well, his good ones, anyways.

The couple landed their Rheairds and dismounted. They looked up at the great Tree in awe. Lloyd began to walk towards the tree, but Sheena stopped him.

"Lloyd..." she said. "Lloyd. Promise me something."

Lloyd smiled. He walked back toward Sheena. "Sure."

"Lloyd, promise me that no matter what happens here, we'll always be together, okay?"

Lloyd smiled kindly. He kissed Sheena. "Sheena, I promise. No matter what happens, we will always be together. Nothing can change that. We'll be together forever." Sheena grinned.

"Touching, truly touching!" The two looked up to see Destron float into existence at the base of the Yggdrasill Tree. "You two truly are the romantic couple," he said in his cold, deep voice. Suddenly, he sprouted his black Cruxis Wings. Lloyd and Sheena also commanded their Cruxis Wings to appear.

"It's too bad that you won't be alive long enough to enjoy your love. But, that's your fault, not mine."

"Murderer!" Lloyd cried. Destron laughed as Sheena held back Lloyd from charging the demon. "You murdered all of those people! You killed Yuan!"

"Actually, I believe the credit for THAT kill goes to Ms. Fujibayashi," Destron said, grinning as he saw Sheena go pale. It was painful to think about Yuan. Suddenly, she realized something.

"You, you know who I am?" she asked, surprised.

"HA! Of course, I know who you are. You are Sheena Fujibayashi, daughter of Yuan. And you..." he said, growling as he turned to Lloyd. "You are the son of Kratos, Lloyd Aurion. You two are the new Seraphim. And it seems you will stop at nothing to get in my way. Just like the last four!"

"How do you have Cruxis Wings?" Lloyd asked, frustrated.

"Hmm? Cruxis Wings? Is that what you call them now?" Destron asked as he looked back at his wings. "You mean you don't know!" he asked, curious. Lloyd and Sheena both shook their heads as Destron laughed. "There's a lot your fathers didn't tell you!"

"Tell me," he continued. "Did Kratos ever tell you where the Cruxis Crystals came from? Did he ever tell you how the first Exsphere was made?" The two shook their heads, afraid of the answer.

"The answer to why I have 'Cruxis Wings'..." he said, grinning. "Is because I created the Cruxis Crystals!" he roared. He pointed to the gem forged into his chest. It was a Cruxis Crystal.

Lloyd gasped. No, it couldn't be... "You mean...you created the Cruxis Crystals! And that means...the Exspheres..."

"Were also created by me! Finally, a way to store the souls of your victims, and grow ever stronger by feeding off of their life force. It was perfect! At least, it was perfect until YOU destroyed them all!"

"So..." Sheena said, "It's your fault! All of the suffering and pain created by the Exspheres...it was your fault!"

"Finally you understand! It seemed your friend Mithos stole my idea. And he tweaked with it. Pft, 'Age of Lifeless Beings' indeed..." He began to laugh in his evil voice. "The only true future is my future! The Age of Destron! An age of shadows and darkness! That is the only true future!" The Demon Prince began to laugh even harder as his red markings glowed brighter. Lloyd and Sheena could see the tree vibrate behind him. It was...withering.

"As soon as I have complete control over this tree, my future will become a reality! And you two are the only ones in my way! Today, the Seraphim die!" Destron took out his weapons. The Roots of Evil glowed with an evil power. Destron's Cruxis Wings began to vibrate faster. The fight began.

Lloyd and Sheena ran up, Material Blades and Asura cards at the ready. The Roots of Evil extended towards them. Both blades missed. Lloyd and Sheena dodged as one and attacked. "Hunting Beast!" "Demon Seal!" Both attacks hit head on. Destron was knocked backward by the force of the attacks, but appeared fine. He roared as he struck with the Roots of Evil. The cursed blades rushed forward and struck with deadly force. The couple cried out in pain. Before they could do anything, Destron roared out a spell. "HELLSTORM!"

Both Lloyd and Sheena cried out as they were bombarded by purple flame raining down upon them. "AAAAHH!"

"You can't stop me! You can't beat me! No one can!" he roared.

"Guess again!" Lloyd yelled. "Sword Rain: Alpha!" Lloyd's fierce attack hit right on and slashed Destron's chest multiple times before the Roots of Evil knocked him back. "Cyclone Seal!" Destron looked back just as Sheena's seal hit him. The Cyclone Seal lifted him off the ground and threw him threw the air, right into a jagged spike of rubble. "Fierce Demon Fang!" "Pyre Seal!" Both attacks struck Destron. This time, they hurt. A lot.

"Yaaagh!" he roared out in extreme pain. "No...TAKE THIS!" he cried as he gathered dark mana into his hand. Lloyd and Sheena both performed Guardian as Destron's attack struck once again. "SHADOW STAR!" But, this time the Guardian wasn't enough. The dark mana bomb ripped through the heroes like wildfire. The dark mana burst into a thousand explosions.

"Nooo..." Lloyd muttered as he fell next to Sheena. The couple looked up just as the Roots of Evil extended again. The blades struck both of them. Lloyd and Sheena cried out in pain. They fell together. The fight was over.

"I will end this now..." Destron growled as he turned away from them. He walked back to the Yggdrasill Tree. He reached out a hand and placed it on the tree. He began the mana transfer. "Soon, this entire world will be covered in dark mana. And I will be its ruler!"

Lloyd and Sheena could only watch as the Demon Prince stole the tree's mana and grew even stronger.

"Lloyd...Sheena..." the couple looked up from where they laid bleeding to see...Yuan, and Kratos! A bright light flashed and suddenly, the two were healed completely. "Father..." they both whispered.

"Yuan, how can you be here?" Sheena asked as she looked at Yuan's ghostly image. Yuan smiled. "This area is the most holy place on the planet. Miracles tend to happen."

"Yes, but we do not have the time," Kratos said. "The only reason you can even see ME is because this area is also the contact point between Symphonia and Derris-Kharlan. But, we do not have enough time to talk right now, we are here to help."

"Kratos is right. Lloyd, Sheena, you must call upon your natural talents! You can win!" Yuan said. The two angels explained their plan to Sheena and Lloyd.

"But, Kr...Dad! We don't have enough mana to do that!" Lloyd protested. Their plan required a lot of mana, more than either of them had. Kratos smiled as he looked down at his son.

"Then, you'll just need to get some more!" he said, grinning. Yuan winked at them. The two angels began to fade away as Lloyd and Sheena finally understood what they had to do. Sheena summoned Origin and explained the plan to him. He understood.

"Where do you want to gather mana from?" he asked. Lloyd and Sheena smiled. "Everywhere, we need all of Symphonia!" "Understood"

Miles away, and all over Symphonia

Origin's voice was heard all over Symphonia. The billion people that populated the planet looked up into the sky that was growing ever darker. Destron's magic was working its course. They all heard the voice of the Summon Spirit King.

"People of Symphonia! Lend us your aid! A demon named Destron threatens your world! He is almost successful, but not yet! Two of your heroes, Lloyd Irving and Sheena Fujibayashi, are fighting for your sake! But they need your help. Lend them your strength, and your faith! Please, pray!"

An thus, one billion people fell to their knees and prayed. Humans, elves, half-elves, and everyone else, prayed as one. Especially six people in Altamira. Colette, Genis, Raine, Presea, Regal, and Zelos. "Have faith, friends!" Colette whispered as she prayed. "Have faith!" Everyone on the planet was lending their power to Lloyd and Sheena. And they received it.

Their bodies glowed as Origin directed the mana into the Two Seraphim. Their bodies grew stronger. And their hearts grew strongest, influenced by their love for each other and for their world. It was time.

"Hey, Destron!" Lloyd called, tauntingly. "You still have some fight left?"

"WHAT!" Destron roared as he turned to face them. Suddenly, his expression of rage changed into one of surprise. And...fear. For standing in front of him were not two wounded warriors. Standing in front of him instead were two glowing Seraphim surrounded by twelve Summon Spirits. Lloyd's wings had transformed into their giant, rainbow form. Sheena's were likewise giant, but were instead a bright gold and silver. They had evolved farther than any Seraphim before them.

"No...It doesn't matter!" the demon prince growled. "You still don't have enough power to defeat me!"

"Think again! NOW!" Sheena cried. Suddenly, all twelve of the Spirits attacked. The spirits power charged Destron as he was struck by twelve separate elemental attacks. "Yaaaarrgh" he roared out in pain as the twelve attacks hit him. His body exploded into pain. He looked up some time later to see that the Spirits had stopped attacking. Instead, they were transferring their power into Lloyd and Sheena.

"NO, I won't allow it!" he roared as he thrust the Roots of Evil forward. "It doesn't matter how powerful you become! I STILL WIN!" The Roots of Evil extended forward at supersonic speed. This time, Lloyd and Sheena were ready. Their weapons glowed bright as they swung them forward with the force of gods. They struck the Roots of Evil dead on. And shattered the cursed weapons in half.

"NOOOO!" Destron cried out. "What sorcery is this!"

"This is no sorcery, Destron!" Sheena stated as she hovered above him.

"Yeah," Lloyd said. "This is the strength and the power of the heart!"

"Something you would never understand!" Verius said.

"No, it won't end like this!" Destron roared. Suddenly, his body began to glow a deep crimson. His markings looked like they were on fire. His body was bursting with dark mana. His eyes burned a white-hot intensity. Evil energy crackled around him like lightning. "I will destroy this world even if I must die in the process! The Age of Darkness will commence!" he roared out. Dark mana gathered from everywhere. His body grew more powerful. He was going to explode, and take Symhonia with him! "APOCALYPSE!" he cried out in pain.

"NO!" Lloyd cried. He would not allow Destron to do this! "Origin, now!" Suddenly, the Eternal Sword glowed into existence. Lloyd grabbed it and ran towards Destron. "For a world where no one has to be sacrificed! For a world where peace will reign dominant!" he cried. "FOR SYMPHONIA!"

And with that, Lloyd thrust the Eternal Sword forward. Right through Destron's chest. Right through his Cruxis Crystal. There was a great purple flash as Lloyd shoved the Eternal Sword through Destron's body.

"NOOO!" Destron cried as his body was vaporized. The Eternal Sword glowed white-hot as it obliterated the demon's body. Soon, the 4000 year-old Demon Prince was no more. The Eternal Sword disappeared. They had won.

"LLOYD!" Sheena cried out in joy as she ran up to Lloyd. The two embraced, spinning in joy, together. The Summon Spirits looked on as the couple spun around. The Summon Spirits were busy replenishing the Yggdrasill Tree. It had lost quite a lot of mana.

"It's finally over..." Lloyd said as he looked at Sheena. She just kissed him again. The two looked on as they watched the Roots of Evil crumble into dust, erasing all existence of Destron.

"Well done. Very well done!" Origin said as he spoke to the two Seraphim. "Once again, you two have proven even more heroic than any before you. As a favor, we will replenish the Great Tree and heal the land."

"Wow, thanks Origin!" Lloyd said. The Summon Spirit smiled.

"It is the least we can do," he responded.

"It's finally over, father," Sheena said, thinking of Yuan. Lloyd smiled.

"I'm sure both of our fathers are proud of us!" he said enthusiastically. Sheena smiled. They embraced once again.

"You know...we did promise the others that we would return to Altamira to see them," Sheena said.

"Yeah," Lloyd said. "But, I don't think they'll mind if we take a detour or two along the way!" The two laughed as they boarded their Rheairds and flew off into the night sky together. Awaiting whatever adventure might come their way.

Together Forever.

**THE END**

**A/N: **Awww... Great ending, or what! Well, there ya go, the big fight scene. I really hope everyone liked this story. It seems you guys really love the story. I'm honored that everyone has had such a great time reading "Together Forever" It's still my first fanfiction, and I'm very proud. Thanks to all of you. Remember, review, Please! Only a few reviews away until the big 1-0-0! YAHOO!

Also, I want to take this time to thank a few special people. These following people have been reading and reviewing at every chapter and I just want to thank them right now. My special thanks goes out to: Celestial Chaos, MoonCannon, Furion, Achika-Chan, Piro the Renegade Writer, Rock Raider, warprice2000, Bane the Mad Demon Slayer, and TrueGamer. These people have always been there to read and review and I thank them greatly!

Good-bye for now. Read the Author's note inchapters 11 and 12for details concerning the story.

**PEACE OUT! **


End file.
